What if She Won?
by SweetDreamsSweetHeart
Summary: What if Sakura won her fight between her and Ino in the Chuunin exams? How would the story play out if she found a secret about her clan that made her stronger?
1. Chapter 1

Blah blah" = talking out loud.

_'Blah blah' = thinking_

**_Blah blah = inner_**

~LINE BREAK~

"Ino get out of my head or there will be hell!", I ground out clutching my head.

I screamed as another wave of pain shot through my head, still clutching my skull, I felt like it was going to burst.

_'Hurry up inner!' _I mentally yelled.

**_Shut up! You try dealing with Ino-pig! Geez she's stubborn I'll give her that! _**

Finally Ino was pushed out of my mind making me gasp in relief. I looked weakly up to my team; Sasuke and Kakashi didn't even look like they cared.

I inwardly snorted; they probably think I'll lose.

**_Well prove them wrong, Cha! _**Inner yelled shaking her black and white fist.

_'That's right! I can do this!' _I thought.

**_That's the spirit!_**

_'Inner, do you think you could lend me some of your strength and chakra?' _I asked tensing when Ino stood up from her position on the ground in the arena.

**_If we get to beat Ino-pigs ugly face into the ground, I would be a hooker!_**, she beamed.

I sweat dropped, _that's a little extreme._

Inner's reply was cut off as Ino's fist came at me; crap _I didn't even notice!_

I barley dodged her punch when I felt inner coming out. I was getting stronger. _This is it, _I thought as I glared at Ino.

"We threw away our friendship for something so stupid!" I yelled throwing a punch at her, which she dodged.

"But you know what? I don't care anymore! You can have your precious 'Sasuke-kun'! But I'm winning this fight! _Shannaro!", _I screamed landing a powerful punch on Ino's stomach sending her straight for the wall.

I flash stepped behind her before she could hit it and kicked her in the back, hearing a sickening crack; she flew towards the opposite wall.

She hit the wall with a loud _crash_! When the dust cleared she was on the ground blood coming out of her mouth. Behind her there was a huge dent in the wall and cracks formed around it.

_'Thanks inner!' _I mentally beamed.

**_No problem Saku! _**Inner answered giving a thumb up.

I mentally rolled my eyes at my inner while she did a little victory dance a small smile on my lips.

I looked over to Ino and saw Gekkou leaning over her, and then he stood up and called over the medics.

"Winner *_cough_* Sakura *_cough, cough_* Haruno." Gekkou rasped.

I smiled and jumped up back to my team.

Naruto greeted me with a hug and I surprised him and myself by hugging him back. I looked over at Kakashi who gave me a close-eyed smile and Sasuke who didn't spare me a glance.

I was disappointed but I tried not to let it show. I looked at Naruto with a tired look on my face, "I think I'm going to go get checked out by the medics; my head still hurts from shoving Ino out."

He nodded and turned to the people fighting next. I sighed and made my way to the medics.

When I got there they fussed over every little scratch, which took a lot longer than it should have. When they were finished I checked up on Ino who was unconscious.

I stood by Ino's bed and mulled over our match along with our past; I was so vain up until now. I was beginning to become Ami (the girl who used to bully me). I blinked back the tears I felt as I looked at Ino; I was going to change.

By the time I got back to the fighting arena three more matches had already been fought.

I was surprised when I was told that Naruto had won his match against Kiba. The other two winners were Shikamaru Nara (a lazy ass but a genius, literally, his IQ is over 200) and one of the sand ninja Temari Sabaku.

The next match was between the youngest sand nin (and apparently Temari's brother) Gaara and Lee (my personal stalker). Since I had decided I was going to change my attitude I stopped Lee before he went down.

"Lee!", I called waving my hand slightly for his attention.

He looked at me and his whole face brightened making me regret my decision slightly.

"Ah! Sakura-chan! My beautiful youthful blossom!" He yelled with stars in his eyes.

"I just wanted to wish you luck." I smiled weakly.

His eyes contained hearts and he quickly held out a fist, "Thank you for your kindness! I will not lose! I have the power of youth on my side!" with that said he jumped down to the arena prepared for his fight.

_'Maybe I shouldn't encourage him.' _I thought dryly.

Gaara stood in front of Lee with a look of indifference on his face. I studied his face; it was like he was dead inside.

_Just what happened to him?_ I thought sadly.

**_Saku, I think he has a tailed beast inside him._**Inner remarked quietly making me inwardly freak out.

_'What! How would you know that!?' _I roared.

**_I don't know, I just feel it! _**She yelled back fiercely.

_'Liar! You know exactly what- ugh. Whatever. I trust you... so don't screw me up!'_

**_You act like I'm an idiot! Oh look a penny._**

_'Yeah...no idiots here.' _I thought mockingly.

**_What do you mean?_**

I felt my eye twitch and changed the subject_, '...If he has a tailed beast inside him then he was probably rejected as a child.' _I mused,_ 'He must be pretty lonely.' _I thought looking at him sadly.

**_Are you changing the subject?!_**Inner shrieked.

_'Hn.'_

**_Don't you _**_dare __**go all Uchiha on me! **_

_'Aa.'_

**_Gah!_**

I mentally snickered looking towards Lee and Gaara.

They exchanged a few words, well lee talked and Gaara just stared at him, when suddenly Lee caught something in his hand with his eyes wide.

"Please do not be in such a hurry!" Lee said and then dropped what he had caught; the cork from Gaara's gourd.

My eyes widened realizing that I hadn't even seen Gaara remove it, _'I hope Lee doesn't underestimate Gaara. No, Lee's too smart for that...right?'_

Sand spilled out of Gaara's gourd as Gekkou signaled for the match to begin.

Lee made the first move starting with Tai-Jutsu, which ended up not working because every blow directed at Gaara was blocked by his sad.

_Nin-Jutsu would be much more effective._ I thought looking at the match

**_Saku, Lee-San can't use Nin-Jutsu or Gen-Jutsu. _**Inner said knowingly.

_'Okay inner your really starting to freak me out!' _I inwardly freaked.

"Is that all?" Gaara's voice brought me out of my train of thought.

"Entertain me just a little bit more..." Gaara said with a crazed look on his face.

The fight went on and Lee surprised everyone (even his team mates) by taking his leg warmers off to reveal leg weights, which he removed as well.

"Yosh! Now I can move easily!" Lee exclaimed.

_'Do you think he has a good chance now inner?' _I asked since he had already been extremely fast with the weights on.

**Saku, Lee is strong but... when you look into Gaara's eyes; he suffered as a child and it's exactly that suffering that's made him want to hurt Lee, he'll try to kill him Saku...**

_'Inner, how do you know all this? I mean I know I'm smart which I guess automatically makes you smart b-but, how did you figure that out?'_

**_Okay well-don't freak out- but I can sort of (maybe) go into people's mind to find information-_**

_Why wasn't I informed of this sooner!? _I mentally hissed angrily.

**_You're freaking out! And I promise you I'll explain everything soon!_**

_'Fine but I'm holding you to that.' _I glared before I concentrated back on the fight.

Sand had covered Lee's right arm and leg completely, my eyes were wide and I was getting tears in my eyes, but I couldn't look away.

"Sand coffin!" Gaara yelled clenching his fist.

Lee screamed and I could almost feel how painful that was. Lee was blown a few feet away, when his scream stopped. I immediately panicked thinking the worst.

_'He's not dead right inner?'_

**_Yeah he's alive... In a lot of pain but alive_**

I breathed a sigh of relief and looked towards Gaara who had a crazed look in his eyes as he gathered his sand for another attack.

A wave of sand towered over Lee, and Gaara had a malicious grin as he yelled, "_Die!_"

I shut my eyes tight, not wanting to watch it happen.

After a few moments I opened one eye, then both my eyes widened completely staring in shock at Gai who was waving away the sand keeping it away from Lee.

I eyed Gaara who looked just as surprised as me; which is weird since he's the third ice prince I've met.

Something flashed in Gaara's eyes before they closed.

"Why?" he muttered to Gai looked at him curiously.

"Why? Why save him?" he asked with genuine interest.

Gai looked down at Lee, "He is an important person whom I care for..."

**_If only they weren't wearing green spandex jumpsuits this would be a much sweeter scene._**

_'Inner!'_

**_What? They're _**_spandex__**!**_

Gaara stood shakily, all the sand returning to his gourd. He muttered something I didn't hear and turned around starting to walk away.

"Winner *cough* Gaara-"

My eyes widened as Gai muttered, "That's impossible..."

Gaara looked over his shoulder and I could hear everyone gasp.

Lee stood there on two feet blood dripping down his arm.

_Why?_

Gaara turned to face Lee ready to fight once again.

_Why?_

_'Lee is so determined! Everyone is so determined, and strong...everyone except me...'_

**_You can't think that way!_**

"Lee!", Gai touched his shoulder, "Lee it's okay you don't have to fight! You're in no condition to stand!"

Lee flashed Gai a look that he seemed to understand, "You...even after being knocked unconscious you still want to prove your way of the ninja." He stated with a grim look on his face.

Gai got tears in his eyes, "Lee...you are all ready a respectable ninja!" he said while hugging him.

"Winner *cough* Gaara Sabaku."

Gaara glared at Lee and Gai in jealousy making me furrow my eyebrows in sadness.

Naruto jumped down to Lee and glared at Gaara for a second followed by a few others, no one spared Gaara a glance after that making my heart clench.

I jumped down

"Gaara." my voice was soft; as if I was scared he would run away, not scared of him, but if he would accept what I was about to say.

He stopped walking.

"You fought well, congratulations." I said unsurely.

He turned his head to look at me and though his face was blank his eyes showed shock. I smiled gently at him, and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Kakashi; he looked down at me before pulling me towards Lee.

I glanced back at Gaara and waved slightly.

**_That boy is fine!_**

_Inner! _I screeched blushing furiously.

**_Oh come on! Don't deny it!_**

_'You. Are. Impossible.'_

After the last fight, which was between Choji and Dosu (Dosu won) the winners from all the matches had to pick numbers to see who they would fight.

The matches went like this:

Round 1: Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Neji Hyuuga

Round 2: Gaara no Sabaku Vs. Sasuke Uchiha

Round 3: Sakura Haruno Vs. Dosu Kinuta

Round 4: Kankuro no Sabaku Vs. Shino Aburame

Round 5: Temari no Sabaku Vs. Shikamaru Nara

After a long boring speech we were free to go with one month to train for the final stage.

_'This is it.'_ I thought, _'I am going to win!'_

**_Not in those shoes you aren't._**

~LINE BREAK~

Kakashi was currently treating us to ramen, Yesterday had been the second stage of the exams and I was ready to learn!

I looked over at Kakashi and bit my lip; he would train me right? I mean he _is_ my sensei. I looked at my bowl of ramen. No, He'll train me. He will because that's what he's supposed to do.

**_But he's never done it before~_** my inner sang

_'Not. Helping.' _I mentally glared at her smirking form.

Inner shrugged, **_Whatever Saku. But don't get your hopes up._**

I inwardly sighed before I looked at Kakashi, "Hey, Kakashi sensei, do you think you could train me after you're done training Sasuke today?" I asked sweetly.

Kakashi looked up from his orange book with, what I assume was, a shocked expression. Like he forgot about me moving on...

**_-Insert suspicious look here-_**

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, with his visible eye closed.

"Actually Sakura, I'm taking Sasuke to the mountains to train...we'll be gone the whole month..."

My eyes widened, "But what about Naruto and me?" I asked.

_He didn't..._

"Well actually Sakura-Chan, remember Pervy-sage? Well he's kind of training me..." Naruto said quietly.

**_He so did!_**

I looked at him, then at Sasuke, then at Kakashi. I'm not even going to bother putting the sensei; it's not like he's ever really taught me anything.

"Oh! All right, I'm sure that if I look hard enough I'll be able to find someone willing to train me..." I looked up at Kakashi again and forced a weak smile, which anyone could tell was fake.

"I better start looking. Thanks for the ramen Kakashi...bye Naruto, bye Sasuke." I said and started to walk away.

"But Sakura-chan! You didn't even touch you ramen! We won't see each other for another month! Believe it!" I heard Naruto call after me.

**_Ugh, please don't remind us. _**Inner sniffed.

I stopped walking and turned slightly, "That's alright, nothing's going to be missed."

**_And we're not just talking about the ramen!_**Inner snarled.

~LINE BREAK~

I walked home after that. My mom was probably still at work. My father? Well he walked out on us when I was four, he left calling us weak and useless but my mom denied it and became a strong independent woman. That's why I wanted to become a ninja.

I sighed and flopped down on my bed, _'What am I going to do inner?'_

**_Well... I remember hearing about a scroll once._**

_'Huh? What scroll?' _I narrowed my eyes.

**_Well one time I snooping through your mom's mind-_**

_'Inner!'_

**_- And she was thinking about a scroll that contained secrets from the Haruno clan._**

_'What? But our clan is full of normal civilians.' _I answered confused.

**_Actually, apparently a lot of the Haruno's had inners...well the women did at least- just read the damn scroll._**

_'Well where is this "scroll"_

**_Under your mom's bed_**

~LINE BREAK~

Okay so maybe my mom isn't the best at hiding things, but hey! I found the scroll!

I opened it and my eyes widened at the information:

_Those that are born with pink hair contain an "inner" or as they are named a "second soul"._

_These second souls are basically a second person. So to put it simply there would be two people trapped in one body._

'I feel so violated right now..." I said out loud.

**_Shut up and read!_** Inner yelled at me.

_'Well then!'_

_The dominate mind with a weaker body is always the one to become the "outer" because they are smarter and is able to become more useful in a situation of a surprise attack._

_ 'Hah! I'm smarter than you!_' I cheered at my Inner who 'Hmphed!'

_But the one with a weaker mind but stronger body become the "inner" because even though they are not as strong mentally they are much stronger physically helping in supporting the outer body._

**_In your face~_**Inner smirked.

_When situations call for the outer can borrow power from the "inner" as well as advice. The "inner" when given permission may be able to take over the "outer" body. That way in an emergency the "inner" can defend the body as the "outer" comes up with a plan to escape danger; or eliminate the threat._

_The "inner", because they are physically stronger, has a larger chakra capacity than the "outer"._

_Although there is great power in the Haruno clan most like to keep it a secret to protect their families from those who seek great power to do terrible things._

_Most people shun their "inners" because they think that it is unnatural. That's why almost all of the Haruno clan is made up of civilians. But those who embrace and accept their "inner" have the chance to become a great shinobi._

My mouth was probably on the floor and my eyes were probably popping out of my head.

_'Inner?_' I mentally squeaked.

**_Yeah Saku!_**She chirped.

_Two things. One have I accepted you?_

**_Well duh!_**

_'Okay. And two why are you not surprised!'_

**_Cause I already knew. _**

_'I think I'm going to find a way to murder you!'_

~LINE BREAK~

**_Okay! Now focus! Put your chakra up like a shield!_**

_Done!_

**_Now picture it as cherry blossoms! Use your hands to mold the air around you if need be._**

_Done!_

**_Open your eyes._**

I opened my eyes to see cherry blossoms swirling around me making me smile.

**_Don't lose focus!_**

I quickly snapped my eyes shut and went back to concentrating.

**_Imagine each cherry blossom as a deadly sharp senbon, kunai, shuriken, katana and knife; anything sharp!_**

I did so.

**_Okay and last step focus on the cherry blossoms moving with your hands and the wind towards your "enemy"! Remember you move your hands with the wind and the cherry blossoms move with your hands._**

_Okay._

I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth. Slowly moving my hands with the wind and the cherry blossoms towards the practice dummy.

**_Right. Now as you do this say the name of the Jutsu and jerk your hands sharply towards your target and picture the target being engulfed in the cherry blossoms._**

I breathed in and out repeteadly.

My eyes snapped open, "_Sakura nashi no Jutsu_" I whispered.

I sharply jerked my hands slightly toward she dummy and it was engulfed with the cherry blossom before the cherry blossoms turned into weapons and the dummy started being pulverized by kunai, shuriken, katana, and senbon.

I fell to the ground panting.

**_You did so well! Saku you didn't even pass out! That took a lot of chakra! And when I say a lot I mean a lot! You're so lucky you have good chakra control otherwise that would have_****_taken a week and not six hours._**

_ It's been six hours?!_

**_Saku go home and get some rest. Oh! And eat lots! I still have to teach you one Gen Jutsu and two ninjutsu not to mention work on your Tai Jutsu before the last of the exams. Then I have to teach you the last two gen Justus and the last Nin Jutsu and maybe more Tai Jutsu after the last exam._**

_Oh kami help me._

**I'm going to have to put you on hold.**

~LINE BREAK~


	2. Chapter 2

"_Pink shi_" I whispered harshly and flung my hands towards the practice dummy.

**_Great! Now do what I taught you!_**

"Summoning Jutsu." I said quickly doing hand signs, biting my thumb and putting my hand on the ground only to have a harp come to my hands.

I started to strum it, "Shi no uta no Jutsu: Siren song." I said softly.

_"Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kana? _

_Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de _

_Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana? _

_Ichido mo kotoba Ni wa Shitenai kedo"_

As I sung the dummy started to get torn by the wind, and as I kept singing rocks were pulverizing it.

**_Put more chakra into the harp!_**

_"Hold me tight Konna omoi nara _

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi _

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo "_

If the dummy were real water would be drowning it by now.

**_This is it Saku! Put as much power as you can into what you're doing!_**

_" I love you Namida tomaranai _

_Konnan ja Kimi no koto _

_Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo"_

And now the Dummy was on fire.

**_Yay! You did it_****!** **Okay so let's go over a few things.**

_Like what?_

**_Well you now know 3 ninjutsu 2 genjustu and you've improved your Tai Jutsu by 63%... How do you feel?_**

_Honestly? Like I got run over by a bus._

**Perfect! We're going faster than planned so you have time to learn another genjustu, then you can just keep practicing until the day before the last exam then you rest as long as you want... but there's one problem.**

_Okay what is it?_

**Well the problem is that you have to go into the genjustu because it has real people who died in battle protecting a Haruno there. **

**Basically they got a second life in the genjustu and became part of it. It's really complicated, and you have to meet them, so it's half real and half illusion.**

_Well... What's it called?_

* * *

_"Shimiitakedase circus!_" I yelled standing in front of a mirror, I looked at my eyes and saw they were all black with pink slits before I was engulfed in darkness.

When the darkness disappeared I saw that I stood in the middle of a circus ring with a full-length mirror in front of me. I looked into it and saw I was wearing a cute black, white and pink dress with chains on it, a top hat that had pink roses and a ribbon wrapped around it.

I had a cane in my hand that had a small crown on the top of it and a red jewel in the middle. My nails were painted black, my ears were pierced, and I had a tattoo under my left eye of the leaf village symbol.

There were small ornaments on chains that were hanging on my arms. I also had on a pink and black choker with a pendant in the middle; my bangs were brushed to the side as well.

" I should wear my hair like this more often..." I murmured thoughtfully as I studied my reflection.

"You must be Sakura!" a voice said behind me.

I whipped around and in front of me stood a teenage boy around 16 With blue hair and blue eyes. He had on a black tux with a white dress shirt and a blue ribbon used as a loose bow tie. One of his ears was pierced with a small round blue earring.

He had a black hat on with blue roses and a blue sash tied around it, it was similar to my hat and he also had a cane with a small crown on it but there was a blue jewel in the middle instead of a red one. Despite that…he was pretty cute.

**_Kya! Babe alert!_**

_Inner! Why must you say that about every cute guy we see?!_

**_Uhm, hello? Do you own eyes?_**

_Dear Kami..._

He picked up my hand and kissed it; "My name is Shiro." he smiled.

I fought back a blush while Inner had a nosebleed.

"Uhm, it's nice to meet you Shiro." I smiled shyly.

He grinned back "Well it's time for you to meet the rest of the circus!"

He took my hand and led me through a door with masks all over it only to open the door and step into a room with masks all over the walls. I looked around and saw that some of them had blood and some didn't. They each had a different unique design as well.

"Make sure you don't touch them; he isn't too fond of new people touching his masks." Shiro whispered to me making me nod.

"Luke?" Shiro called and I looked up to see a tall boy that had no shirt on (it's not like I minded, I mean he had a nice body).

**_Do you think he would take off his pants for us too?_**

_Inner! What the hell?! _I screeched at her making her cackle.

'Luke' stood up and turned around and I saw that he had a mask on. The mask was white with only eyeholes so that he could see but you couldn't see his eyes through them.

There was a blue line that outlined the outside of the mask and there were blood splatters under his left eyehole.

He had brown hair and wore simple black pants (no shirt like I mentioned before). He was also extremely tall, meaning I had to look up and take a step back to see his face (well his mask).

"Luke, this is Sakura the new ring leader. Sakura this is Luke, the master of knives and swords." I nodded and smiled softly at Luke who nodded back at me.

"It's very nice to meet you. I also like your masks they're unique; kind of like snowflakes, no two are the same." I said still smiling.

Luke took his humongous hand and picked up my hat and pat me on the head softly before putting my hat back on doing the same to Shiro and then sitting back at his desk.

Shiro grinned hugely at me before taking me out of the room and down the hall.

"He likes you!" he chirped happily.

Next we came to a door with a half black and half white heart on it.

Shiro knocked on the door before entering.

Inside it was dark, there were two people sitting inside both had white hair and blue eyes, one was a girl and one was a boy.

The girl had her hair in layers with her bangs to the side covering her left eye. She wore a simple white dress shirt with a black tie and a matching black mini skirt.

The boy wore glasses and had his hair short. He wore an outfit similar to the girl although he wore black pants instead of a skirt and he had his shirt sleeves rolled up halfway. They both looked up as we entered.

Shiro grinned at them "This is Sakura! She's the new Ringleader! Sakura meet Rin and Kira, they're twins. Rin, Kira; meet Sakura." I smiled at them.

"It's nice to meet you." I said sweetly.

Rin smiled a small smile and waved "Nice to meet you too." she said quietly.

Kira looked at me and smiled hugely before getting up and kissing my hand. "You're adorable! We'll get along great!"

I smiled, "I hope so."

Shiro's grin became bigger and he took my hand saying a small 'bye' before leading me further down the hallway.

We came to a door with a fish on it. Shiro knocked on the door softly and we walked in. Inside it was a pretty normal looking room.

Although there was a fish tank that made up one wall of the room. And at a desk there was a girl with light purple hair that was tied into two pigtails with blue bows. She was wearing a cute white and purple dress with blue sleeves.

"Hello Mina, this is Sakura the new Ring leader. Sakura this is Mina." Shiro said.

I noticed that when their eyes met that they both blushed slightly.

**_That's so cute! _**Inner squealed clutching her hands together.

_I agree Inner. _I smiled, "I hope we can get along great!"

Mina smiled brightly "Me too! It's nice to meet you as well, I hope we can be great friends!"

Shiro smiled and we walked out after saying goodbye and went to the end of the hallway and through another door; we came to a small training ground.

"Akio! Get over here! There's someone you need to meet and bring Kuro with you!"

Suddenly a boy with black shaggy hair appeared in front of us with a black wolf beside him. He wore a black tee shirt and dark green cargo pants with pockets all over them, probably filled with weapons.

**_Kya! Hotty alert!_**

_Inner!_

"What?" he said indifferently.

Shiro rolled his eyes, "This is Sakura and she's the new ringleader. Sakura this is Akio, and his wolf Kuro."

Akio looked me up and down before smirking and licking his lips showing his sharper than normal canines.

I looked at him and smiled sickly sweet "hello Akio, and a word of warning; if you ever look at me that way again you'll be in a lot of pain."

**_Why would you say that! _**Inner sobbed.

Akio gave a wolfish chuckle, and put his hands up in an 'I surrender' posture, "Hey, you got guts and I admire that. Nice meeting ya'."

I smiled, "Do you think I could pet Kuro?" I asked like a child with my hands clasped together.

**_Real sexy Saku_**_,_ **_great way to impress._** Inner said dryly.

_Maybe not but I don't care! Kuro is so cute!_

Inner sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Akio laughed "Why not? He won't hurt you, just go for it."

I squealed in delight appeared next to the wolf. I started to pet him and he jumped up licking my face. I giggled and scratched him.

Shiro chuckled. "C'mon I'll walk you back to where you need to go."

I nodded and waved goodbye to Akio and Kuro.

"Okay that was the last stop. You can summon me whenever you need help all right? Actually you can summon anyone of us but in order to have all of us together you need to perform the genjustu. Come visit whenever you like." he smiled warmly at me.

I smiled back and realized I was back at the mirror that was in the middle of a circus ring.

"Just say 'release' and you'll be good. See you around Sakura." Shiro smiled at me before walking back behind a curtain.

"Release" I muttered looking straight into my unusual eyes.

I was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

When I woke up I found myself on the floor of my room. I sighed and stood up stretching. I looked at my clock and saw it was 7 in the morning.

I looked at my reflection and cringed a little. I looked a lot better in the genjustu with my hair and my outfit changed.

**_So? Just because it was classified a genjustu doesn't mean that none of it was real._** Inner said.

I looked towards my desk and saw some scissors. I grabbed them and stood in front of the mirror.

_New look here I come._


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER 3_**

I looked at myself in my full-length mirror.

**_I've got to say... we look pretty damn good._**

_Inner, I have to agree with you! _I beamed at my appearance.

My bangs were to the side but because of how much hair I had some of it was still in front of my face like front bangs. My hair went straight down so that it rested above my shoulders and the ends didn't curve in like before. There were some highlights in my hair as well.

I changed my outfit too. Instead of my dress, I wore a long sleeved shirt that went off both my shoulders with the Haruno clan symbol on the back, with a pink tank top underneath that had the straps wrap around my neck.

I also wore jean short shorts with a green ninja pouch that was black holding them up like a belt. I wore black ninja shoes and I wore my headband around my neck instead of on top of my head and I wore mascara to make my eyelashes look longer.

All in all, I looked pretty good.

I looked at the clock and saw it was noon.

_Wow, that took a long time._ I thought.

**_You can't rush perfection~_** inner sang making me roll my eyes.

Suddenly my stomach growled. Looks like I'm going out to eat, I hopped down the stairs of my house and out my door locking it behind me, I started walking through the village.

Eventually I came to Ichiraku's and it reminded me of Naruto.

_He should be coming back tomorrow right?_

**_Yeah, I mean tomorrow _**_is __**the day before the last of the Exams.**_ Inner said.

I sighed and ordered one bowl of ramen. I ate silently missing the loudmouth blonde's usual obnoxious comments; honestly I couldn't believe it had already been a month.

"Sakura!?" I heard someone say my name in astonishment.

I turned toward the voice and saw Team Asuma standing in front of me with Team Gai.

I smiled, "Hey guys, want to join me?" I asked.

Lee and Choji agreed right away. Eventually everyone else muttered a "sure" or "whatever" or in Shikamaru's case a "Troublesome *yawn*".

Eventually we all ended up having a friendly conversation, which finally died down as everyone said they had to be getting home.

I looked at Ino as she sat beside me with her eyes downcast.

"Ino." I said softly.

"Yeah." she murmured quietly.

"I miss my best friend." I said with tears in my eyes.

She looked up at me shocked before smiling hugely, "I miss you too forehead!" she yelled hugging me.

I laughed and hugged her back.

"Let's hangout again soon okay?" I asked hopefully.

Ino laughed, "Of course! Well I have to get home! See you around forehead!" she yelled waving and running off.

I sighed happily as I paid for my ramen before leaving, sometimes I really loved life.

* * *

**_Beep._**

**_Beep._**

**_Beep._**

**_Be- Crash!_**

I slammed down on my alarm clock and lay back down before jumping out of bed and running to the shower.

_Today's the last of the Exams! _I screeched excitedly inside my mind.

**_Oh yeah! We are so going to kick some butt!_** Inner yelled.

I actually had to agree with her.

I quickly wrapped a towel around myself before brushing my teeth, and blow drying my hair and then brushing it out.

I ran into my room and put on my new outfit. The jean short shorts, red long sleeve off both shoulders top with the tank underneath, my ninja pouch, my Ninja sandals, and I wrapped my headband around my neck.

I filled my pouch with as much weapons as I could before I sighed and looked out my window. I hadn't seen Naruto or Sasuke yet, same with Kakashi. I would think that at least Naruto would come visit me, but then again they must be tired after just returning.

_Oh well. _I shrugged.

I walked downstairs and my eyes widened in surprise when I saw my mom.

I ran and hugged her, "Mom! You're back!" I yelled happily.

She laughed, "Of course! I can't miss this now can I? I want to see my only daughter kick some ass!"

I looked up at her and smiled.

She smiled back, "Now eat! I made food and if you don't eat it then I'll cry!" she pouted. I giggled and sat at the table eating the breakfast she made for me.

When we both finished my mom looked at me with a small smile. "You go ahead, I'll meet you there, I'm going to 'poof' myself in when I finish the dishes. Besides I still have to get back at my bastard of a teammate for scaring me!" she said with an evil chuckle.

I laughed and nodded, "Okay. I love you mom! See you after!" I started walking out the door.

"Oh and Sakura!" she called.

I popped my head back in, "yeah?" I asked.

She smiled sweetly "I like your new look. You look hot!" she winked. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

I love my mom.

* * *

When everyone was seated all the competitors were lined up and I was starting to worry though because Naruto still wasn't here.

"_Wait! I'm here!"_

**_Never mind. _**Inner thought dryly making me giggle.

We were all lined up in the middle of the arena listening to the Hokage make a speech as he sat next to the Kazekage.

Then they showed how the order of the fights would go. I still didn't see Sasuke or Kakashi and hoped he wouldn't be first or else he would be disqualified for not showing up to his match.

**_Although; it would serve the ass-hat right for always being such a jerk. _**Inner spat.

The matches went like this:

Round 1: Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Neji Hyuuga

Round 2: Gaara no Sabaku Vs. Sasuke Uchiha

Round 3: Sakura Haruno Vs. Dosu Kinuta

Round 4: Kankuro no Sabaku Vs. Shino Aburame

Round 5: Temari no Sabaku Vs. Shikamaru Nara

Naruto still hadn't seen me so I guess I'd have to wait before saying hello to him, which also meant I couldn't wish him luck.

"Would everyone *cough* not fighting *cough* please step out of the fighting arena?" I can't believe they didn't demand Gekkou get that cough fixed before talking again.

I sighed and jumped onto the railing looking at the fight.

* * *

I was shocked to see Naruto was the winner. But then again, he's a lot stronger than people think he is.

**Not to mention he has the Nine-tailed fox!** Inner piped up.

I blanched when I remembered what inner had told me over the month; sometimes I wish she hadn't told me that though.

Naruto jumped up to the stands and saw me, "S-Sakura?" he stuttered looking at me.

I smiled and hugged him, "nice to see you!" I replied brightly.

He blushed slightly and I inwardly sighed; I knew Hinata liked Naruto and after talking to her I found that she and Naruto would be perfect for each other.

But I would have to talk to him about it after.

I glared at the announcer when I saw that they had moved Gaara and Sasuke's match till the end because everyone wanted to see it. I thought that was kind of unfair seeing as if it was anybody else they wouldn't get any special treatment.

"Good luck Sakura-Chan!" Naruto cheered.

I smiled at him and I jumped down to the Arena.

I looked up seeing my mom making a bet with the ninja beside her. She looked at me and smirked mouthing; ' If you win I get 100$' I smiled back and gave her a thumbs up signaling I would win.

I looked straight ahead to see Dosu looking at me with a cocky smirk. "I remember you. You're that little weakling!" he sneered making me scoff.

"Yeah, the little weakling that almost bit your arm off you asshole!" I yelled back making him frown and glare at me.

**_Show him who's boss!_** Inner yelled.

Gekkou looked at us "If you're *cough* ready then you can *cough* begin. Remember *cough* there are no *cough* rules, it can be a fight to the death *cough * if it comes to that." I nodded and grinned slightly.

_Hey inner?_

**_Yeah Saku?_**

_What do you say we have some fun?_

**_Oh hell yes! _**Inner fist pumped.

"Begin!" Gekkou yelled before jumping out of the way.

Dosu made the first move by sending sound towards me. I grinned and jumped out of the way.

He growled and ran towards me and sent some sound waves at me, which I couldn't dodge and they sent me flying into the wall making it crack.

I gasped in pain before glaring at the grinning Dosu, I put chakra into my fist and hit the ground making it crack then explode.

Dosu's eyes widened before he jumped out of the way.

"Yeah Forehead!" I heard Ino yell from up in the stands making me smile.

Dosu landed in front of me with a shocked expression, "How? You're just a weakling!" he stuttered.

I narrowed my eyes. I closed them before opening them again but they were all black with a pink slit. He gasped and stumbled backwards slightly.

"_Don't call me weak_!" I yelled.

I slammed my fist into the ground near him and he jumped out of the way just in time.

I bit my thumb and slammed it into the ground, "Summoning Jutsu! Akio!"

There was a puff of smoke and Akio stood there with his arms crossed a cocky smirk playing on his lips as Kuro stood beside him obediently.

"Hey cutie. What's up?" He smirked and I saw some women in the audience swoon.

I jerked my thumb towards Dosu, "Think you can end this quickly for me?"

Akio nodded before raising an eyebrow at my cuts, "Has he hurt you?"

I furrowed my eyebrows slightly confused, "It's kind of obvious Akio." I deadpanned.

He chuckled darkly, "Then I'm going to enjoy this." Kuro growled in agreement.

They both disappeared then reappeared behind Dosu. Kuro clamped his jaw onto one of Dosu's arms while Akio took the other and twisted it behind his back.

"This is for hurting Kura." he muttered darkly.

Akio and Kuro growled and at the same time they both ripped Dosu's arms clean off. I turned around so I wouldn't have to see the gore.

"Well that was interesting." I mumbled.

Everything was silent as Dosu's screams died down and he passed out from the pain. Kuro and Akio appeared in front of me.

Akio grinned, "I'm going to go take a shower. Want to join?" he asked seductively.

I stared at him blankly, "Thanks but no thanks." I said monotone.

**_You should have agreed!_** Inner screeched.

"Winner *cough* Sakura *cough* Haruno." Gekkou said.

I sighed and jumped back to my spot beside Naruto who was pale as he stared at me, "Good job?" he said shocked and weakly.

I laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head. "Yeah, Akio tends to get a little... Bloodlust." I murmured awkwardly.

Naruto nodded in a daze.

My mom ran up to me and gave me a hug, "That was so gross!" she squealed. "I'm so glad you found that stupid scroll!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

I laughed, "You won the bet?"

She nodded, and then scoffed, "Pfft. He thought you were weak! Ha! Has he not met me? I mean; I'm pretty awesome," she said in a 'duh' tone.

Have I ever told you that I love my mother?

She looked at me and gave me another small smile "I'm proud of you Saku, now I'm going to go back and make more bets. See you after!" she called as she poofed away.

Ino ran up to me. "He was so hot! Where can I get one?" she asked making me laugh.

* * *

So Kankuro forfeited before the match started for him. And then Shikamaru gave up even though he could've won. And now Sasuke is showing up late because of Kakashi.

_Men are ass-hats!_

**_But some are Sexy!_** Inner chirped.

I rolled my eyes.

Kakashi 'poofed' beside me after talking to Naruto I crossed my arms and glared at him "you _really_ had to come late didn't you?" I said.

Kakashi chuckled and looked up. "Sorry?" he said.

I sighed.

"I see you changed your outfit," he stated.

I nodded, "How are you supposed to move in a dress?" I asked.

"Aa." I glared at him.

Doesn't he want to know if I won or not? I mean after a few minutes with a medic and I don't have a scratch on me. What? Does he think that I forfeit?

**_Oh he'll pay dearly of he thinks so!_**

"Kakashi?" I asked. He looked up.

"I had my match already." I said.

He nodded and a look of understanding dawned on him, "That's right, you were fighting today."

I almost strangled him right then and there. Total ass-hat moment!

I huffed, "Well, I won incase you were wondering!" I yelled.

I looked towards the fight between Sasuke and Gaara. It was about to start.

"Really?" Kakashi asked with genuine surprise. I stared at him in disbelief and he seemed to realize that he said the wrong thing.

"Yes! Why is that so hard to believe? Oh, I know why! It's because you have only ever taken the time to teach me how to climb a freaking tree!" I screeched before stomping away.

I could care less about Sasuke's damn match!

* * *

We were going after Gaara and honestly, I was worried. Why did Sasuke have to go after him himself?! Pakkun sniffed the air and stopped, "uh oh."

"What?" I asked stopping beside him.

Naruto kept going and then he crashed into a tree.

I sweat dropped. "Only you." I sighed.

"There are two people waiting to fight. We should go around them to be safe." Pakkun said.

"We don't have time! I say full speed ahead!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! We can't be that way. You don't know what will happen!" I said desperately.

* * *

We had made it just in time to see Sasuke get knocked onto a tree branch.

I knelt down beside him, "You idiot! Why the hell did you go off on your own!?" I yelled.

"W-What are you doing here!?" Sasuke growled.

"Saving your ass!" I mumbled. My eyes widened when I saw his face. He's losing control, just like in the forest!

"Hold on Sasuke." I said as he grunted in pain.

"Hey, Sakura." I looked at Naruto.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He pointed at Gaara, "This guy over here. Who the heck is he?"

I looked at Gaara and my eyes softened. Tears brimmed my eyes as inner showed me flashbacks of his childhood. I stood up and jumped beside Naruto.

"Gaara..." I whispered. His eyes shot to mine.

Naruto's eyes widened, "You, don't have to let it control you!" I said.

"Shut up..." he mumbled.

Tears sprung to my eyes.

"Gaara, please. I know what happened to you! And I swear! If I could make it different I would!" I said.

"Shut up!" he said getting angry.

"Sakura. Look after Sasuke. Please." Naruto said.

I looked at him and nodded.

Sasuke grunted in pain; I have to get him out of here. I knelt down beside him again. Sasuke groaned in pain again and tried to stand.

"Stay down!" I said pissed. I mean first he runs away to fight someone he can't handle then he gets beaten to a bloody pulp and now he wants it to happen again!

I sighed and but my thumb, "Summoning Jutsu! Kira, I need your help." there was a puff of smoke and Kira stood in front of me with a glare on his glasses hiding his eyes.

"Hey there, doll face!" I sweat dropped at the nickname.

"Hey Kira, do you think you could keep him down?" I pointed to Sasuke.

Kira looked at him and nodded with a smirk, "The ladies must be all over him." I sweat dropped again. He had no idea.

I jumped to Naruto again. "So. It's you." Gaara said. He was looking at Naruto when he said it so I assume that's who he was talking to.

Naruto suddenly turned and yelled at Sasuke, Pakkun and Kira. "Guys! Get up we have to go now!"

Gaara jumped passed him and my eyes widened. He was heading for Kira and Sasuke!

"Die Sasuke Uchiha!"

Kira stood in front of Sasuke. Gaara's eyes widened and then narrowed at him. He lifted his claw and aimed it at Kira.

"No!" I screamed and jumped in front of him just as the claw came down. It knocked me out of the way and pinned me to a tree.

"Sakura No!" Naruto screamed.

"Are you crazy!" I heard Kira yell before he 'poofed' back to the circus.

I faintly saw Naruto pickup Sasuke and move him.

"Sakura!" He yelled. He started to panic, "What now? What now?"

I was still conscious so I weakly lifted my head.

"Gaara..." I whispered. His head shot in my direction.

I smiled weakly "Just so you know, I'm not scared of you, and I know this isn't your fault." his eyes widened.

He clutched his head again "Why can't I...nnh!"

**_Saku, he has a tailed beast! Are you sure you really want to reason with him?_** Inner asked.

_Inner, it wasn't his fault! We can't just make him pay for what wasn't his decision!_

**_Oh Saku you have a good heart... we obviously have nothing in common._**

He seemed to be remembering something painful because his grip on me tightened.

I gasped for air and my vision blurred.

Inner kept showing me his flashbacks and I whimpered.

_Why are you showing me this?_

**_Because you need to understand all the pain there is in the world in order to become a great shinobi. And if you want any chance of reasoning with him you'll need to know what he went through._**

Tears streamed down my face as I saw Gaara get rejected over and over again. I saw Naruto and Sasuke look between Gaara and me, trying to find a way to help.

_Why? Why me? Why is it always me?_ I heard Gaara's thoughts as a child as kids threw rocks at him.

I watched as Yashamaru betrayed Gaara.

I whimpered again. "Sasuke, Naruto...run..."

"Who are these two? Who are they to you?" I heard Gaara ask.

"Who are they to me!? They're my friends is who they are! If you so much as lay another finger on them I will pulverize you!" I heard Naruto yell.

Gaara as if to taunt Naruto crushed me to the tree. I screamed as I felt something crack. I closed my eyes and let darkness consume me.

* * *

I kept slipping in and out of consciousness. Every time the hold on me was tightened I would go unconscious only to wake up a minute or two later. I heard Naruto grunt in pain.

"Naruto..." I whimpered.

I slipped back into darkness as the hold kept crushing me. The last thing I felt was blood trickling out of my mouth.

* * *

It felt like Naruto and Sasuke were in trouble...they are! Shit! I struggled to open my eyes. But when I did I saw that I was still pinned to the tree. I looked up and saw Shukaku had taken over Gaara.

I gulped, _Shit!_

_Inner! I need help!_

**I know that Saku! But I don't think we can get out of this alone! I mean; we're pinned to a flipping tree!**

I saw sand starting to envelope Naruto. "No! Naruto!" I whimpered weakly.

I saw his eyes widen before he was completely engulfed in sand. I felt tears come to my eyes, "No." I whispered.

"Sand buria-" Gaara/Shukaku started.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto yelled. My eyes widened.

I looked up and saw Naruto atop a giant toad and grinned, _yes!_

I felt my energy starting to return even though I was still being crushed.

I watched in awe as the toad went head to head with Shukaku.

As the toad sliced off the Shukaku's arm the sword fell to the ground creating a large gust of wind. I shut my eyes tightly.

"Interesting! Interesting Naruto Uzumaki!" I heard the Shukaku yell.

_What? What's interesting!?_ I shrieked inside my mind.

"Yeah! I'm finally free! Here I come baby!" I sweat dropped. _That is the sand spirit?_

As attacks were fired, water from the toads' attack started to rain down. ]

My eyes widened as the toad transformed into the Kyuubi.

_Just what is going on? I can barley see anything!_

**Huh? Did you say something Saku? I was too busy watching the fight.**

_Inner!?_

**What?**

* * *

The hold on me tightened again and I was starting doubt I would ever be fully crushed.

I sighed painfully, "I don't exactly know how I'm awake, but I'm sure Gaara's going to be pissed when he finds out." I mumbled to Sasuke and Pakkun who were on the branch below me.

Sasuke looked up at me, "Hang on just a bit longer Sakura."

I looked at him with a blank face, "Yeah. Sure; I'll see what I can do."

There was a cracking noise. We all looked up and saw the Shukaku form cracking.

I smiled weakly: _he had done it._

I gasped for breath as the tightness finally got to me, "S-Sasuke! I - I can't b-breathe!" Sasuke looked at me worriedly.

I was just about to pass out when the sand stopped. I gasped for breath as I started to fall.

Sasuke jumped and caught me. Holding me bridle style. I looked up at him. "You didn't lose control. I'm proud of you...where's Naruto?" I asked.

He didn't answer me he put me down and looked at Pakkun, "I'll leave her with you." he said.

I struggled to get to my feet. But I did. Pakkun looked at me in shock. "W-Wait! Sakura! Sasuke said-" I glared at him.

"I don't care what Sasuke said!" I ended up following Sasuke to Naruto.

"Naruto. That's enough." I heard Sasuke say, "Look Sakura's going to be all right-"

I appeared beside Naruto and Sasuke looked at me shocked before glaring, "Why did you follow me? You're too weak to-"

"Shut up!" I yelled at him.

I looked at Gaara and Naruto.

Temari and Kankuro appeared in front of Gaara. I stood up and walked towards them. Sasuke grabbed my wrist but I yanked away from his grasp. I kept my eyes on Gaara's.

Temari and Kankuro took a defensive stance around him.

I smiled and stopped a few feet away from them.

"Loneliness is...it's a powerful thing." I said softly still smiling.

"Gaara you…you think you're truly alone, but you're not. No matter what you may think. As long as someone cares about you, even if it's just one person, then that's all right. You're one of the lucky ones Gaara; You have Temari and Kankuro. They may not show it all the time, but they care for you. They came back for you because they care. And I know Naruto cares for you too. And I care for you." everyone's eyes widened at what I was saying.

"I care for you because I know what it means to be lonely; I know that pain isn't just physical. I care for you because if I didn't then I wouldn't be talking to you right now, I wouldn't be telling you that I forgive you." I smiled before exhaustion took over me and I collapsed.

The last thing I felt was arms catch me, and then darkness.

* * *

I looked through my clothes before finding what I was looking for; A black mini skirt and long sleeved top. Today was the third's funeral.

I sighed, as I got dressed.

I walked downstairs to see my mom wearing a black long sleeved dress. We both wore our regular Ninja sandals.

We gave each other weak smiles, I hugged her and she returned it.

"I'll meet you back at the house." she whispered before disappearing. We had both agreed to go with our teams.

I looked in the mirror and saw my face. Not a scratch, and to think that I actually fought for once.

The first time I do something useful and all I get is a couple bruises on my ribcage. My new hairstyle seemed to fit well with the attitude; Glum, I guess you could say.

I walked outside and locked my door. I looked up at the sky as it thundered.

Perfect weather for a funeral.

I met Naruto and hugged him. He hugged me back; I knew the third was like a grandfather to him.

We broke apart and saw Sasuke walking towards us with his hands in his pockets. He didn't spare us a glance but stopped so we could catch up to him, then we all walked together.

* * *

Tears flowed down my cheeks as I placed the flower with all the others. Of course nobody could tell I was crying because of the rain.

I sent a silent prayer to Sarutobi, _I promise to help Naruto reach his goal, to protect him with my life. I'll protect the village like you did. I swear it._

I swear I could her a faint thank you when I left.

It's a shinobi rule to never show your feelings. But I think that feelings help you pass judgment the right way.

Without showing your feelings, nobody would understand the sadness that comes with life and death; the new start that sneaks up on you along with it.

I think this rule is what made the third so special; he showed feelings and cared for others.

He broke a shinobi rule but was still one of the best shinobi I've ever met.

* * *

"Bye Iruka Sensei! See you later!" I watched as Naruto waved to Iruka before running towards the rest of us, team 7 that is.

Naruto stopped in front of us and we started walking, Kakashi decided to take us out to Ichiraku's. As we were walking Kakashi spoke up, "Sakura." I looked at him.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For not believing you could make it through the preliminaries." he said solemnly.

I smiled. "It's alright. I mean you weren't the only one who was shocked." I said making him crinkle his eye and ruffle my hair.

Maybe everything will be ok; a fresh start.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood in front of my full-length mirror in my (now) usual outfit. _It's still hard to believe I wore that ugly dress._ I shuddered.

I did some hand signs before whispering, "_Shimiitakedase circus"_ I looked at my eyes in the mirror and fell into darkness.

I woke up in my outfit from the last time I visited the circus. I looked to my left and saw my cane. I smiled and picked it up, standing up I walked behind the curtain to see everyone sitting in a circle.

"Uh...hey guys?" I said unsurely not really knowing what I was interrupting.

Everyone's head snapped up and looked at me. Mina ran and hugged me almost sending us sprawling on the floor.

"You're okay!" she squealed happily.

I looked at everyone dumbfounded, "Uh, yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Shiro looked at me incredulously, "Kira told us what happened!"

Everyone nodded.

Akio stepped up, "So why did you do it?" Kuro growled in question along with his master.

Kira nodded, "I wouldn't mind knowing as well. Why would you jump in the way?"

I looked at them, "because as soon as I met all of you, you became my family. And I don't want to see my family hurt."

Rin walked up to me and hugged me softly as soon as Mina had let go, "Thank you."

Shiro looked at me with a small smile, "You may not be the first Haruno to use this genjustu. But you certainly are the first who has truly cared about us."

Rin stepped back and smiled, Luke nodded and ruffled my hair affectionately (after removing my hat of course).

Kira grinned and hugged me, "My feet aren't touching the ground." I said. He chuckled and put me down.

Akio and Kuro walked up to me. Kuro licked my left cheek as Akio kissed my right cheek.

I rolled my eyes but smiled.

Shiro looked up at the ceiling before looking back at me, "You should be getting back now." I nodded.

I waved to everyone before saying 'Release' and returning home.

* * *

I ran through the village towards the bridge on the other side of the village.

Inner told me about these Akatsuki people and how they would come soon. I have a feeling that if I get there soon I can help stop them from getting too far.

I pushed chakra into my legs,**_Keep going! You're almost there_**_._

I jumped out of the trees to see two Akatsuki members across from Kurenei, Asuma, and Kakashi.

_Well shit, _I blanched looking at the intimidating Ninjas clad in their black cloaks with red clouds.

Kakashi looked at me, "Sakura! What are you doing here!? Leave!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

_Inner? What can you tell me about these two?_

**Well they're both S-class criminals. Uh, The shark face is Kisame. And the One with the sharingan-**

_A Uchiha? _I asked disbelievingly_._

**Yeah. He wiped out the entire Uchiha clan, except Sasuke, when he was just our age.**

_Really? So that means he's Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, right?_

Inner nodded at me.

_Anything else?_

**Yeah. The sword that the shark holds isn't just any sword if it touches you it drains your chakra. **I narrowed my eyes at the wrapped sword in Kisame's hands.

**Itachi moves faster than you can see so be careful. Both are in the Bingo book for more money than your eyes will ever see and they are both hot…even if one of them is a fish.**

_Oh inner, do you have no self respect._

I sighed then smirked, "So? A Uchiha and a Fish? Does the Akatsuki know no boundaries," I asked tauntingly while tilting my head to the side.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at me. "Little girls shouldn't be meddling in affairs that will get them killed."

I giggled and jumped out of the way as one of his shadow clones landed where I just was. I saw Kakashi, Kurenei, and Asuma's eyes widen.

_Let me guess Inner 'I didn't even see that!" _I mocked.

**Spot on Saku, **Inner cackled

I giggled again.

I looked at Kisame, "You know fishy-Chan, that sword of yours is cool. I've never seen a sword that drains chakra, oh? That's not right is it? It's more like it eats the chakra." I said grinning like a lunatic.

His eyes widened, "Who is this brat!? Itachi! We need to get rid of her! She called me a fish! Let me kill her!"

I smiled, "But fishy-Chan if you try to kill me...I'll just end up killing you." Kisame scoffed, "I'll be done with the brat in five seconds Itachi! You take care of everyone else!"

Itachi sighed, "Fine. But make it quiet and quick."

I smiled and closed my eyes. When I opened them they were all black with pink slits. I looked at Kisame right in the eyes. "_Foshiginokuni no Sakura"_ I whispered.

"What the-!" he didn't get to finish his sentence because he got trapped in my genjustu.

**Hey! Sakura look at his fears!**

Itachi narrowed his eyes at me, "What have you done?"

I grinned, "Simple. I trapped him in my Genjustu."

Let me explain; this Genjustu is Foshiginokuni no Sakura (Sakura in Wonderland).

It has the victim travel through 'wonderland' coming face to face with their biggest fears and having no way to defend against them, they are put through physical and mental pain until they reach the 'mad hatter' or in this case a duplicate of myself and they are strapped to a chair for 'tea'. When this happens my duplicate starts having a torture fest until they are knocked unconscious from the pain.

Quite a sadistic Genjustu if you ask me.

I giggled and turned to Itachi who seemed to be shocked that I had just defeated an S-Class criminal in less than forty seconds.

I pointed to Kisame still snickering, "Did you know that one of his fears is that he wakes up and there's no more Sake in the world!"

Itachi smirked, "seems believable."

I sighed and sat down. "Well go ahead and fight I need to concentrate."

Kakashi looked at me with disbelief before focusing on fighting the Uchiha.

"Don't look at his eyes!" Kakashi yelled.

"Only someone with the Sharingan or Kekei Genkei can defeat me."

_So inner; does that mean if I were to ever obtain the Sharingan I could kick Itachi's ass all the way to Pluto?_

**Uh you can defeat him now if you wanted...well I mean with your eyes the way they are. 'Cause your eyes act like the sharingan and you have me!**

I chuckled, "Wrong Uchiha!" his head whipped around to see me.

"A Haruno with their Kekei Genkei off even can defeat you no problem!" I yelled at him calmly. Okay so I exaggerated.

Kakashi looked at me like I was crazy, "Haruno's don't have a Kekei Genkei."

I sighed, "Wrong! Does no one in the village read history books?"

I sighed again at their dumbfounded looks, "Well. If you guys are still curious about it after your fight then you should ask the Hokage, or whoever is your leader. Now anyways on with your fight!"

I sat on Kisame's stomach and watched them fight.

**Oh you're terrible Saku!** Inner laughed.

_I know!_

* * *

Kakashi looked really bad so I decided to step in "Hey Uchiha Bastard!" he moved his head to signal he heard.

"You should leave soon, your friend could die in my genjustu and if he does I'm not going to give you his body! So that means that his ring, his cloak, his hat, his sword, and anything else he has on him will then be in the leaf village possibly exposing your guys' secrets." I said happily with my head in my hands.

I was still sitting on Kisame's stomach so you can imagine how ridiculous Kisame would look right now.

Itachi eyed me for a moment and flashed his Sharingan to just test out that I wasn't lying when I said it wouldn't affect me, he must've realized it wouldn't work and that I wasn't bluffing because he nodded his head.

"Deal." He murmured quietly.

I sighed and stood up, and then I bent down and smacked Kisame's face.

"Oi, fishy chan! Come on, I'm letting you out early." he opened his eyes.

"Thank god that was just a genjustu!" he said in relief.

I laughed, "Yup! Now it's time for you to go."

I flash stepped to stand beside Kakashi as Itachi and Kisame fled the village, "Don't go after them." I sighed when Kakashi started to step towards them.

"Your injuries are too major." I said with a sigh and he seemed to be thinking about what I was saying when he suddenly collapsed

Gai appeared and helped Kakashi up bringing him to the hospital with everyone else while I decided to go home.


	5. Chapter 5-Luke's Past

"Sakura! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Kakashi said cornering me with the rest of team 7 on the bridge we usually meet up on.

I glared at him, "No I don't! My business is my business! You never cared _before _so why do you suddenly have interest in me now?" Everyone looked shocked at my outburst.

**_Screw them! Cha!_**Inner yelled proudly.

_Oh shut up for a second!_ I mentally screeched back

**_Grumpy..._**

****I know_ "Who crapped in your cornflakes?" _Well I'm having a bad day.

First, I wake up late.

Second, there was no more hot water so I had to shower in cold water.

Third, I find out that basically everyone in the circus is sick so I have to go take care of him or her soon and finally; I _broke_ a _nail_.

**_And it hurt like hell!_**

_Damn straight!_

I sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. But I have stuff to do so if you really want to know then go to the library or something, maybe find someone who can explain it to you; I don't know. But I have to go."

I turned to go home and heard Naruto whisper a, "Well at least she didn't hit me."

**_Don't tempt us! _**Inner roared shaking her fist.

* * *

_ "Shimiitakedase circus" _I whispered looking into my mirror and into my eyes (you know the routine).

I walked behind the curtain to see a small hospital set up with everyone in the hospital beds, I sweat-dropped when I saw Shiro hanging off the side of his bed gasping and coughing dramatically while Akio looked about ready to rip his head off.

"Could you just shut the hell up so we can get some rest!" Akio croaked angrily at the blue haired teenager.

Shiro opened his mouth to say something but he sneezed, I giggled quietly catching every ones attention.

"Sakura!" Kira said happily, "Finally someone to make Shiro shut up!"

"Hey!" Shiro glared at Kira.

I heard Rin and Mina giggle quietly.

I looked around and realized that Luke was missing.

"Hey guys?" I got every ones attention, "Where's Luke?"

Mina and Rin looked at each other sadly, "He has the worst fever out of all of us but he wont allow us to take off his mask, making it worse." Rin said quietly.

"The damn Bastard is too stubborn." Akio growled as he pet Kuro, who seemed to be the only one without a cold.

I looked at everyone, "So where is he?"

_"_Where else?" Shiro questioned. "His roo- roo-**_achoo_**! His room." He sniffled.

I chuckled quietly and shook my head in amusement, "Alright thanks, I guess I'll check on him first."

"Well you'd better be careful; he can get pretty scary when he's in a bad mood." Akio warned me seriously.

I sniggered at his seriousness, because let's face it; usually he's all smirks and flirts.

**_I find it highly amusing how you have so much in common with these people._**

* * *

_knock, knock, knock._

"Luke? It's Sakura, may I come in?" I asked politely after knocking on Luke's door.

A grunt was my answer so I assumed that was a yes.

I stepped inside the room and saw that it was completely dark. I reached my hand out and started to feel the wall for a switch.

"No, don't." A strangely attractive voice made me freeze.

"L-Luke?" I asked shocked and unsure if he was the one had spoken.

I heard a deep and quiet chuckle before a cough echoed around the room.

"I'm sorry for sounding so shocked, it's just..." I trailed unsure if I would end up offending him.

"It's just that you never expected me to be able speak?" He supplied, sounding a little amused.

I nodded blushing then I realized he couldn't see me (thank god) because I had closed the door and the lights were off so I responded with a; "something like that, sorry" sounding ashamed.

"Don't be sorry, besides I'm only like that when I have a mask on. I have to be; although I'm still very in touch with my emotions, I prefer to keep my enemies guessing. And besides it makes everyone intimidated."

I nodded in understanding when something he had said flashed through my mind, "Wait so does that mean that you're not wearing your mask right now?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah." He answered.

"So that's why you didn't want me turning on the light." I said in understanding.

"Aa." he responded tiredly.

I felt my way over to the bed and sat down making sure to be careful of his legs, "I guess that means I should help make you feel better so you can go back to wearing your masks. Even though I'd prefer to see your face, because I'm just that curious." I muttered the last sentence.

He either didn't hear me or decided to ignore what I said. "Shoot." He said yawning and then emitting a small cough.

"Well how about we share some stories?" I suggested, "That way we could pass the time and get to know each other a little better?" I somewhat asked.

He seemed a little hesitant but muttered a small, "Why not."

I smiled, "Alright, I guess it's only fair I go first." I said.

"Well, when I was first in the academy I was a naive little girl." I stated looking down at where I assumed my feet would be, "I was nice enough, but I had gotten bullied pretty bad for my forehead."

"Your forehead?" Luke questioned incredulously.

I nodded, "Yeah, the children at the academy could be awful, I wasn't the only one to get bullied though. Naruto, my teammate, got bullied pretty badly as well. He got bullied because he has the nine tailed fox inside him; it was sealed in him when he was just a baby, a newborn. The kids' parents told them that he was a monster." I spat.

I heard a rustling and assumed that Luke sat up.

I continued, "I wish that when I was younger that I had stood up for him, because I was already being bullied so what difference would it have made? It was awful because Naruto had been alone his whole life. I'm his friend even though I didn't always act like it; I used to be just as bad as those little brats in the academy. Naruto doesn't even know that I know about the Kyuubi, and I assume he hasn't told Sasuke or I about it because he's afraid that we'll reject him for it. But I wouldn't do that, not anymore."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and my head turned in the direction that I thought Luke's face was.

"Don't worry Sakura, I think he will tell you soon enough I mean he seems like a nice enough person so I don't think you have anything to worry about." He spoke quietly but firmly, like an older brother.

I smiled, "Thank you, now what about you?"

He removed his hand and went back to leaning against the headboard of his bed, (I'm guessing seeing as how the lights are still off).

"I mean, how did you even end up here?" I questioned.

He sighed, "Well it's a long story."

I lay on my back and closed my eyes with my hands behind my head "I'm listening."

He sighed almost inaudibly, "Well as you know, in order for one to become part of this genjustu, the Haruno that is in use of it must perform a Jutsu or something; I'm not too sure about how it works as it _is_ a Haruno secret.

"Well they must do something allowing a person to have immortality unless they die in a battle, and they live in the gen Jutsu.

"But also they are allowed to be free of the gen jutsu if they so choose, and only if a Haruno allows it. Usually Haruno's give shinobi the choice to be in the gen Jutsu and serve under the Haruno clan for as long as it is chosen, but this only happens (usually anyways) if the shinobi has protected a Haruno and are about to die. And that's where my story starts."

~FLASHBACK~

**Third Person's POV**

_"Luke! Luke!" A childish giggle came from down a corridor of a huge mansion_

_"Luke where are you?" A little girl with bright pink hair whimpered slightly, she must've been no older than eight._

_"Don't worry Misaki, I'm right here." A man that had to be at least eighteen said stepping out from another corridor, although you probably would have thought he was older seeing as he was so tall._

_He wore a simple white mask as all guards protecting the Haruno residence did, except his was special. It had a thin red line in the shape of a mouth, where his mouth should be and a red lightning bolt across his right eyehole._

_This meant he was special, second in command; his job was to protect the head of the household's secret files, which he did with his life. That was his one and only job. _**_He was not expected to do anything else. _**

_"I thought you had left me." The girl, Misaki pouted slightly and ran towards Luke embracing his legs in a hug._

_Luke bent down to her level only to pick her up and place her on his back, "Now why would I do that Hime?"_

_The girl giggled happily, "I don't know; that's what mother did." The girl sighed unhappily._

_Luke frowned behind his mask, he had never said this and he probably never would but he did not agree with the fact that her father insisted that everyone tell his daughter that her mother had just up and left when she was younger, rather than tell her that her mother loved her very much and was taken from their family a year or two after she was born. It didn't seem fair._

_"You'll never leave me, right Luke?" The girl asked shyly._

_Luke chuckled, "Never on purpose Hime."_

_Misaki smiled brightly, "I knew you wouldn't!"_

_Luke suddenly stiffened. Misaki frowned, "Luke? What's wrong?"_

_"Hime. I want you to hold on tight and be as quiet as possible."_

_Misaki, although she didn't really understand what was happening nodded her head and clutched onto the back of Luke's shirt as he started sprinting silently down the hallways of the House._

_In seconds they arrived at a small door at the end of the hallway, Misaki new it was just a small closet where the maids kept the towels, and cloths._

_ Luke reached around and gently grabbed Misaki before placing her in the closet, she was small enough to hide in there for a few hours._

_"Misaki, you must stay here and only come out if I say it's okay." He said seriously._

_Misaki nodded with tears in her eyes, "Luke what's happening?"_

_Suddenly a scream filled the air and Luke made a shushing motion with his hand over his mask._

_"No time to explain, quiet Misaki, everything will be fine." He stated soothingly before closing the closet door and turning around just in time for two-masked shinobi to appear in front of him._

_"Where's the kid?" One questioned harshly, he recognized their headbands and concluded that they were from Sound._

_Luke stayed silent._

_They both glared, "If that's the way you want it." Suddenly a kunai was whizzing through the air towards Luke's chest, only to be blocked by his sword._

_The shinobis' eyes widened; they hadn't even seen him move._

_Luke flared his chakra, signaling for help._

_The shinobi and Luke fought and fought, but eventually more Sound ninja had come to help fight against Luke._

_ Ultimately though Luke managed to kill them, all except for one. He did not escape unscathed though, his chakra was nearly depleted and he had a whole in his mask, showing part of his face._

_"I'm going to make you pay." The sound Nin spat._

_Luke just stayed silent as always._

_Suddenly the Ninja disappeared only to reappear in front of Luke, who didn't have enough time to dodge, so as the Shinobi's right hand thrust a kunai into his chest Luke thrust his sword into his opponent's heart._

_They both dropped to the ground, the Sound Nin lay dead as Luke lay dying._

_Soon more Haruno guards appeared (obviously too late), with the head of the household (Misaki's father), but they stopped as they saw what Luke had done._

_"Misaki," Luke rasped out quietly "It's safe to come out now."_

_Misaki came out from the closet with tears running down her face "Luke!" she sobbed and ran to him, kneeling down and hugging his limp body._

_"Y-you're going to be okay Luke." Misaki sobbed, for an eight year old she was pretty aware of what had just happened. "Daddy! Please do something, please save Luke."_

_The head of the household walked towards Luke and his daughter. He kneeled down._

_"I have to thank you. You protected my daughter even though she was not yours to protect. Luke, would you like to live?"_

_Luke stayed quiet, "I have served under you my whole life, I cannot imagine doing anything else." He finally murmured._

_The man smiled, "I see, Misaki, say your goodbye's okay? Luke will live but you may not see him again." Misaki nodded her head and sniffed._

_"I'll miss you Luke." Tears poured down the young girl's cheeks._

_Luke smiled softly, though it was not visible due to the mask, "I will miss you too Hime. Live safely."_

_~END FLASHBACK~_

_ SAKURA'S POV_

"In the end Misaki's father sent me here, and I had served under the Haruno's ever since." Luke said softly.

I didn't realize I was crying until something wet fell onto my hand, in fact I hadn't even realized I had sat up and sat cross legged on the bed facing towards the dark silhouette (my eyes had adjusted slightly) that was Luke on the bed.

I sniffed and wiped at my tears "Th-that's so sad." I sniffed pathetically.

Luke sighed softly, "I suppose. You also remind me of her; Misaki. She meant a lot to me. She must have been your Great grandmother Sakura, it has been a very long time since I have seen someone even remotely close to her."

I nodded and stood up, "I think I should go and check on everyone else, and make sure Akio hasn't let Kuro maul Shiro."

Luke chuckled, "That's probably a good idea."

I made to leave before I stopped and turned around nearly forgetting what I had come here for in the first place. I tossed a bottle on the bed "It's some medicine for you."

I walked out of the room and blinked a few times getting used to the light.

As I walked away I heard a faint 'thank you' from Luke's room, whether he was talking about the medicine or something else I don't know, but it brought a soft smile to my face and that's all I needed to know.


	6. Chapter 6-Shiro's Past

**_Crash! Bang!_**

****_What the-_

**_Fuck? _**Inner finished my sentence.

I sprinted towards the noise only to come across a beat up Shiro sulking in a corner and smug looking Kira and Akio lying in their beds, while Rin was shaking her head and Mina was trying to comfort Shiro before he could start growing mushrooms.

"I would ask what happened...but I think I have a pretty good idea." I said slowly with a raised eyebrow and amused smile on my face.

Akio gave me a wolfish grin, "impressed? Wait 'till you see what else I can do with my hands" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively making me blank.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass." I said in monotone.

Akio shrugged, "Your loss"

"I'm sure it is." I said slightly sarcastic.

**_Once again- why the hell didn't you agree_****! **Inner screamed.

_Because unlike you I can actually _control _my hormones, _I sniffed back at her.

**_We're the same freaking person stupid!_**

_I'm not listening~_

**_Oh yeah real mature._**

_..._

**_...Sakura?_**

_..._

**_...Hello?_**

_..._

**_... I miss you._**

I shook my head at my inner; there was something wrong with her.

**_Hey!_**

"Hey, guys I forgot!" I said gaining everyone's eyes on me.

Shiro suddenly recovered and was standing in front of me with flushed cheeks and a tired look on his face, "Please tell me it's about bringing something to get rid of this cold- **_achoo!"_** He pleaded and then sneezed at the end of his sentence.

I made a grossed out face but shook my head and nodded, "Actually yes, I brought some antibiotics so you should be able to be recover in no time." I said happily.

Everyone broke out into huge grins.

"Thank god! Now I won't feel guilty about doing this!" Kira said happily.

Shiro and I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Shiro questioned.

Kira smirked as a glare on his glasses hid his eyes, "This!" He yelled as he punched Shiro in the face and sent him flying into the wall next to me.

I gaped before I got stars in my eyes and faced Kira clasping my hands together like a two year old, "Teach me!" I chirped.

* * *

Shiro and I were currently putting the wall back together as everyone else had, 'conveniently' fell asleep.

Shiro was sprouting a nasty bump on his head as he grumbled insults towards Kira.

Mina though had at some point woken up and offered to help but Shiro quickly shot her down telling her she needed to sleep, (Although I suspect he was only trying to impress her).

"Hey Shiro..." I said hesitantly.

He stopped his movements and looked at me curiously, "Yes Sakura-Chan?" He asked.

"I was wondering." I suddenly became shy and started wringing my hands "If you could-" He cut me off by taking my hands in his.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan, even though I cannot deny the fact that you are indeed one of the most attractive females I have ever seen, my heart belongs to another." He said seriously.

For a second I just sat there blinking before I twitched, "_Stupid_!" I yelled punching him over the head, (a miracle nobody woke up).

"I was _going _to ask about your past!" I said angrily.

"Sorry!" He whimpered clutching his injured head.

I huffed and crossed my arms, "Yeah whatever."

He sat up and started again on the broken wall strangely silent. But when I looked at him I noticed he had a faint smile on his face, a sad faint smile.

"Shi-" I started but he cut me off.

"I suppose I'm very old Sakura-Chan." He smiled looking at me. "I was the first one to ever be put in this Gen-Jutsu. It must've been at least a hundred years ago. I know for a fact that I was the first one put here because one can only become the ring leader of this particular Gen-Jutsu if you are the first one put in here." He said somewhat sadly getting a far away look in his eyes.

"I've been here for far too long, I've watched many souls come and go through this Gen-Jutsu, I was here first, and after a few deaths Luke came along. After wards, and at least twenty souls later, Kira and Rin came here; Rin was so traumatized from her past.

Mina came along next, sweetest girl I have ever met, it still amazes me that she became a kunoichi, although I later found out that she had trained for quite a while in being a medic before she carried on with striving for ANBU. Akio was the last to arrive; did you know he was a Uchiha? Kira and I almost had a heart attack when we found out."

He chuckled quietly, "Kuro came with him, when we asked why a Uchiha had a pet wolf he nearly killed us thinking we were insulting him. It's funny though" He got a smirk on his face, "Even though Akio came last, he still managed to become the most protective, and he seems like he's been here the longest."

Shiro was silent for a couple of seconds before he looked at me with some pain in his eyes, "Sakura- Chan? Can you promise me something?"

I had never seen Shiro so serious, and frankly I don't think I would ever have been able to imagine it. All I could do was nod my head, "Of course." I whispered so quietly I wasn't sure he had heard me until he responded.

"You have to promise not to look at me differently, or hate me." He said looking at me.

I stared at him in shock, "Of course not! I could never hate you!"

Shiro nodded and started his story.

~FLASHBACK~

**_Third Person's POV_**

_A blue haired teen silently walked through the Haruno estate; he was no older than 16 but was still considered an adult because of shinobi tradition and the time in history._

_And because of the fact that he was considered an adult he was forced to fight in a war, only, none of the Haruno's were aware of this._

_It was quite unfortunate but this young boy was in fact a spy sent to 'serve' under the Haruno's pretending to be orphaned and in need of shelter; and knowing how kindhearted the Haruno's were they would not refuse, and in fact they didn't._

_Every Haruno that knew him trusted the boy; of course after three years of spending time with someone, that does something to you._

_But the boy, Shiro, wasn't walking through the halls normally, like any other day._

_This was because he had finally received the orders he had been awaiting since day one, the orders to kill the soon to be Heir or Heiress of the Haruno clan._

_You may be wondering why, the answer is very simple; war._

_The Harunos did not want to be part of a war for the sole reason that they believe that as long as there is at least one person who believes peace only starts with the defiance to fight, that war shall soon come to an end._

_Unfortunately that also meant that there were some pretty angry people. Angry people who wanted to get back at the Haruno clan for not helping them in the war, and they planned to use Shiro to achieve this._

_Tonight the head of the household was expecting a son or daughter from his wife, and Shiro's job was to kill the young girl or boy, and then someone would meet him and take the head's wife; Misa._

_But they didn't count on one flaw in the plan, they didn't count on Shiro being grateful and happy with the Harunos, they had given him hope in his life, they had shown him how to be happy and how to live and have fun. _

_And now he didn't think he could bring himself to do what he had been expected of for three years._

_He stopped in his tracks when he heard a scream and maids rushed past him with water and towels._

_Misa was having her baby._

* * *

_"Wah! Wah! Wah!" A cry could be heard at about 3:30 in the morning around the deadly silent Haruno estate._

_Shiro cautiously walked towards Misa's room, when she suddenly spotted him and motioned for him to come and see her baby._

_Shiro licked his dry lips as guilt started to flood his very being, but he did as asked. _

_She smiled tiredly at him "She's a girl, her name's Misaki." She whispered as she gazed at her daughter lovingly._

_Shiro gazed at the little girl and saw that she had shockingly bright pink hair and Blue eyes, the eye's of her mother and hair of her aunt. But he couldn't help but believe she would inherit her father's kind heart._

_Suddenly the little girl gazed up at Shiro and giggled lovingly grasping his finger in her tiny hand and smiling up at him._

_And Shiro knew he wouldn't be able to do it, there was absolutely no way he would be able to bring any harm to Misaki or her family._

**_Bang! Crash! Clang, Clang! Thump._**

_Shiro and Misa's heads shot up just in time to see one of the guards of the Haruno estate fall to the ground dead and for the killer, a ninja, to walk into the room and cast his cold eyes upon Misa._

_Shiro stood up and walked towards the ninja, took out a kunai and attacked him._

_It came as a surprise to everyone except Misaki who had no idea what was going on._

_Shiro and the ninja fought each other but they both won, I guess, or you could say that they both lost._

_The ninja dropped to the floor dead as Shiro sank to the ground as well, barley breathing. _

_Misa crawled over to Shiro's body with Misaki safely in her arms as her husband flew into the room._

_Shiro looked at the family of three watching him and smiled knowing he had made the right choice. He didn't hear as Misa and her Husband conversed about something and he didn't feel his body being transported to the Gen-Jutsu becoming one._

_All he knew was that he had made the right choice._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

**_ Sakura's POV_**

"In the end when I had woken up; Misa's husband, Toshiro, had started explaining where I was and how I would end up serving under the Haruno's who owned this gen-Jutsu." Shiro stated looking pained.

"And they never found out about me being a spy, I found out though, about a year and a half later that my clan had succeeded in what I had tried to prevent; they had kidnapped Misa. Thankfully Misaki was still protected. Luke doesn't know that I knew Misa or Misaki, and I hope he never does because quite frankly I'm scared of being known as a traitor.

"I can also understand if you hate me Sakura, I mean you just found out that I had betrayed your clan, and that I was just an over all traitor." Shiro said sadly looking at me.

I grabbed his hand and smiled softly, "Shiro, like I said before; I could never hate you. Besides, you were just caught on the wrong side of war; the fighting side, and what's past is past. Okay?" I said reassuringly.

He sat there with wide eyes before smiling a soft smile. "You truly are a Haruno, Sakura-Chan."

The rest of the day was spent fixing the stupid wall.

And by the end of the day Akio and Kira had went back to beating up Shiro for being too loud, and I announced I had to go home, which I did.

But something stuck in my mind, something he said.

_Hey inner._

**_Yeah Saku?_**

_Since Akio is a Uchiha does that mean that he might know Sasuke and Itachi._

**_Never thought about it but yeah, it's actually a huge possibility._**

I mulled over that thought as I went home and got ready for bed. I stared at my ceiling for a while wondering if me leaving for a whole day was really such a good idea.

**_Why?_**

_I just have a really bad feeling._

**_I do too, is it about Sasuke and Naruto?_**

_Yeah, I heard Naruto was going with Jiraiya to search for a "Tsunade" to be the fifth Hokage._

**_Yeah that's about right, but I don't think our bad feeling is centered on that; it all started when Shiro mentioned the word "Uchiha", and I don't think it's your old crush acting up again._**

_I know, and that's what worries me..._


	7. Chapter 7

I walked into the hospital and towards the receptionist desk. She looked up and smiled kindly at me as she noticed me standing there.

"Hi, could you please tell me which room Hatake Kakashi is in please?" I asked sweetly with a smile.

She nodded returning the smile before looking through some papers on her desk. "Yes, he's been having quite a lot of visitors lately; you just missed three of them and he's in room 102." She said nicely.

I nodded and said quick thank you before going down the hall on the left.

**_Who the hell would want to visit Kakashi? _**My inner joked.

_I don't know, but if the reason he's in here is because of the fight with Itachi and Kisame then my guess would be Asuma, Kurenei and Gai. Gai for obvious reasons and Kurenei and Asuma to probably talk about what happened and to make sure he's okay._

**_Bitch I was kidding._**

_Whatever._

"What...'bout...Sakura...knows...power...?"

I froze midstep when I heard my name come from a room a few doors down. I quickly glanced at the door number.

_102._

**_Bitches be talking' _**Inner snapped her fingers.

_Can you hear what they're saying?_ I asked.

**_Uh, yeah...hold on a sec._**

I started to slowly mask my chakra, not too fast for them to notice that they were being "spied" on, but slowly enough for them to think someone was going farther away from them.

**_Uh, Saku I think I should tell you about this somewhere else, and if you still want to visit Kakashi you should do it now because Sasuke is about ten feet behind you._**

I turned around and saw that Sasuke was indeed just rounding a corner.

I heard the hushed noises from Kakashi's room abruptly stop and I wondered why until I noticed that Sasuke's chakra was very noticeable.

_Maybe having as much chakra as him isn't such a good thing after all. _I thought smugly.

Sasuke glanced at me but then kept walking making me fume slightly.

"Arrogant little prick..." I murmured quietly, but apparently not quiet enough because he twitched slightly.

I took that as my cue to walk into an empty room.

"So inner, what the hell is going on?" I asked out loud, out of habit of having conversations with _normal _people.

**_Hey I take offence to that! And anyways, long story short; they were talking about why Itachi might want to kidnap Naruto-_**

_Kyuubi?_

Inner nodded_, __**but they shut up when they noticed Sasuke was coming towards them.**_

_Stupid jerk not bothering to cover up his chakra even a little. _I sniffed.

**_Yeah sure whatever, but what they said about _****you ****_was a little interesting._**

_Oh? And what was that?_

**_Well don't be pissed because I already am and that will only make me lose my shit. But what they were saying was that you must have found a pretty good teacher because you didn't seem at all powerful when you started the chunin exams._**

_…Excuse me._

**_I know! And get this; they thought that you would always be behind Sasuke and Naruto because you lack the determination they have._**

_Bitches will be slapped._

**_But! They also said that you were the one most likely to be the strongest because Naruto and Sasuke both lack something that you have._**

_And what's that?_

**_You know what it's like to be disappointed by the same people over and over again, and even though this happens you still strive to be stronger. _**

**_You've 'finally' learned not to let your emotions get in the way, but you don't completely diminish them either; you have the chance to be someone that will leave the biggest impact on those who are evil only because you have a heart of gold that has been tainted by far too many._**

_…_

**_Sakura?_**

_..._

**_Sakura? Are you_**_ crying?_

_Don't be stupid; I just have some dirt in my eye._

**_We're in a hospital_**_ stupid_. **_I highly doubt that the first thing you'll get in your eyes will be dirt._**

_Whatever._

* * *

"Stupid Sasuke letting his temper get in the way, stupid Jounin for letting it slip that Itachi was here, Stupid Itachi and Kisame for coming here in the first place." I mumbled angrily as I sped up my pace following Sasuke's chakra.

So here's what happened; some retarded Jounin barged into Kakashi's room yelling about Itachi being in the village for Naruto so Sasuke had one of those dramatic moments and was like, "_I'm going to go kill Itachi now."_

**_Like he could. _**Inner snorted

Then he finds out that Naruto went with Jiraiya to look for this 'Tsunade' figure who is actually going to be "convinced" by Naruto to be the fifth; so long story short Sasuke is on a rampage looking for Naruto and Itachi.

I've also decided to come along because oddly enough I kind of miss fish face.

**_And that sexy looking Uchiha! _**

_Yeah he's all right._

**_All right my ass._**

Now I'm not stupid, me catching Kisame in my Gen-Jutsu was purely luck; I only acted like I was stronger because the Gen-Jutsu would be able to scare the shit out of anyone and so it would make them think twice about attacking me.

I mean I'm strong but I'm not strong enough to take on an Akatsuki member by myself: or even with help for that matter. Well not _yet _anyway. But I _am _strong enough to buy some time for Naruto and Sasuke to get help; or to even run away.

Even though there is no way in hell they would willingly do that.

**_Veer left. _**Inner said unemotionally.

I groaned, Sasuke seriously better stop running around in circles before I get pissed.

* * *

I arrived at the hotel a few minutes before Jiraiya did just in time to see Itachi break Sasuke's arm.

"Sasuke you dumbass!" I screeched.

Itachi and Kisame turned to look at me; so did Naruto and Sasuke who looked shocked and Scared for me.

_God-damnit! When will they learn to stop doubting me?! _I fumed.

**_Today. Show them what you can do._**

"Hiya shorty." Kisame grinned as his sword ate away at Naruto's chakra, it seems like someone can multitask.

**_Oh my gosh! He's speaking to us! Say hi back! Oh my god! Kisame-Sama! Kya!_**

I mentally groaned as inner started to fan girl.

"Hiya fish face" I mocked him.

He gave a huge laugh, and I saw Naruto and Sasuke look between us with astonishment.

"Little cherry blossom." Itachi nodded.

I saw something flash in Sasuke's eyes before he turned to glare at his brother and me.

"So." I drawled as I leaned against the wall, I could sense Jiraiya was on his way; I just had to buy a few more minutes.

"You recovering alright from that Gen-Jutsu Fishy-kun?" I asked adding the "kun" for Inner's benefit.

Kisame's grin widened, "You sure are cheeky, I'm glad I didn't kill you."

**_I think I just died inside~_** Inner sighed dreamily.

I scoffed, "Like you could." I turned to Itachi who seemed to be amused with our interaction.

"And what about you weasel-kun? How have you been?" I asked.

Itachi started to walk towards me but I stood my ground.

"I doubt," He started, "That you are here just to make small talk, Sakura. Besides; we have orders to kill any distractions." He stopped a couple feet away from me.

"And I hate to admit it," He reached for a strand of my pink hair; it took everything I had not to flinch away out of habit, "You are certainly a distraction."

"Run Sakura! He'll kill you!" Naruto yelled.

Kisame rolled his eyes and I turned to glare sharply at Naruto "Please, do not underestimate me Naruto." I said thickly.

Itachi released my hair and I smartly avoided his eyes before activating my Kekei Genkei.

I heard Naruto Gasp and saw Sasuke's eyes widen as I looked up.

Kisame turned around to face Naruto, "enough games." He said as he raised up his sword and started bringing it down towards Naruto.

Itachi raised his hand and started some hand signs.

Suddenly Jiraiya appeared, and I flash stepped (a trick I learned from Akio) towards Sasuke.

I smirked at Sasuke's bewildered look; I turned to face Kisame and Itachi, "Ready to play?"

I saw Sasuke stand up from the corner of my eye "I am going to be the one to kill Itachi." I heard him say.

**_Is this kid stupid? _**Inner asked with disbelief.

"What? Sasuke-" I started but he glared at me, "And no one is to interfere" he pointedly looked at me.

I saw Jiraiya trying to get over to Sasuke and I but Kisame stopped him. "Don't interfere." I heard him say.

"Hey fishy! Let the man do what he wants!" I yelled.

"Shut up pinky!" I fumed when I heard that.

**_I am going to cut a bitch! _**Inner screeched in frustration.

Itachi suddenly ran past me towards Sasuke, punched him, elbowed him, and kneed him.

Itachi pinned Sasuke to the wall, "You're weak."

I looked at Sasuke who seemed to glare less as he stated that.

"Shut up weasel! Sasuke don't you dare listen to him!" I yelled.

"You're weak, because you lack hatred." Itachi said ignoring me.

"That's not true!" I yelled. But Itachi had already trapped Sasuke in Tsukiyomi.

Naruto tried getting over to us but Kisame stopped him.

Itachi turned to face me. "You're not going to attack." It wasn't a question.

I stared at him, "I'm not stupid Itachi." I stated solemnly.

"I am definitely not strong enough to defeat you yet, even if you aren't at your full power." At this shock flashed through his eyes but was quickly gone.

I continued, "Besides; I don't think you're going to be here for very long." I stated looking pointedly at the wall, which had started turning into the mouth of a frog, and was pulling Sasuke in to stop him from being hurt any further.

Itachi looked around, "Kisame, run."

The fat surrounding the walls was chasing them and Itachi performed some technique to get through the wall. There were black flames on the wall and Naruto made a motion to touch it.

"Don't Naruto!" I yelled. He froze and looked at me curiously.

Jiraiya sealed the fire in a scroll and motioned Naruto over and they started talking about Sasuke. I tuned them out and started to talk with my inner

_What was that Jutsu Itachi used?_

**Amaterasu, which is god of the sun **

_Oh..._

We were both silent for a few minutes before my inner spoke.

**_Saku...why didn't you show Naruto and Sasuke what you were capable of? Why didn't you show off any of the things I taught you?_**

_For a few reasons actually: I mean, technically I did. I showed them that I was smarter than them because I didn't engage in a battle that I knew I couldn't win, I stalled for Jiraiya sure; but I chose to do it in a smart way: no one gets physically hurt from talking, and I showed them I was stronger than them by not believing what Itachi or Kisame said and not reacting to it._

**_Do you honestly believe that they will figure that out?_**

_No. _I inwardly sighed.

**_I know that wasn't the only reason._**

_You're right...did you see the way they looked at me when Kisame and Itachi spoke like we had battled before? It was the same look I got from Kakashi when he found out I won my match against Dosu, it was the same look I got from every other Genin when I won my match against Ino. It was the look that always mocks me when I'm training. It's the look that tells me one thing; that I'm weak._

**_But you're not! You should know that better than everyone else! That's why you have to prove to Sasuke and Naruto that you won't be watching their backs anymore!_**

_I know it's just..._

**_You've never felt like they believed you could do it?_**

_I know it sounds stupid; but they have always been so close with each other, whether Sasuke wants to admit it or not, Naruto will always be like a brother to him. _

_And even Kakashi; he obviously favors those two more than me, if you were to ask around the village about Team-7 who do you think comes to mind? The Kyuubi container, The Last Uchiha, and The famous Copy Nin; you would have to remind them that there was another member and then they would say "Oh yeah, that girl with the pink hair and wide forehead." It's just not fair, and I know it sounds selfish but I just wish they would finally acknowledge me._

**_Don't you ever think that way again, because even if people won't acknowledge you now as part of Team-7 They will soon acknowledge you as a beautiful and strong Kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf village, I swear to you, you will be stronger than they ever could hope to be._**

I didn't realize I was crying until Naruto came up to me and pointed it out.

_"_Hey! Don't you worry Sakura-Chan; Sasuke-teme will be fine! I'll even find Tsunade really soon, _believe it!" _He grinned.

I wiped my eyes and shook my head smiling sadly at him, "Naruto," I spoke softly, "This has less to do with Sasuke than you think."

He looked like he was about to question me about what I meant when Gai burst in kicking Jiraiya in the face.

"You seem a little late." I said dryly.

* * *

I looked down at Sasuke in his hospital bed before sighing sadly and turning to walk away; Gai had, in the end, taken Sasuke and me back to the village while Naruto and Jiraiya went to look for Tsunade again.

I stopped when I saw Ino at the door, "I thought you gave up on Sasuke. Were you lying?" She says somewhat angrily.

I let out a sad laugh, "No Ino; I was telling the truth. But that doesn't mean that I don't care for him; even a little. He _is _my teammate, and no matter how many times he tells me I'm annoying or useless, I won't be able to stop caring for him. He's like one of those brothers you can't seem to get rid of." I said with a small smile.

Ino stood there for a second before taking a deep breath, "I know how that feels; between Choji eating all the crap he does, Shikamaru yawning and saying Troublesome twenty times a day and Asuma smoking those damn cigarettes I'm surprised I haven't murdered anyone." She said placing her hands on her hips.

I couldn't help but notice how her eyes lit up when talking about her team. I smiled knowing that she had found some people who truly meant everything to her.

"Ino," I said grabbing her attention. "Let's go find Hinata and Tenten and have a girl's day." I said.

Her face lit up and she squealed grabbing my hand and running out of the hospital with me.

I missed this, running around with my best friend not giving a crap about anything whether it be about missions, training or boys.

That's how I wish life could always be.

* * *

**_So this story is turning out to be pretty Sakura-Centric so just let me know in the comments who you'd like to see her paired up with :) Thanks to the reviewers!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_"Yes! A mission! Whatever it is I'm psyched!_" Naruto screamed making me pinch the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

**_Does he ever shut up?_**My inner groaned

From the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke smirk.

_He got over the Itachi thing pretty quick don't you think?_

**_No. I don't; but whatever, just leave him and his stupid hair cut alone._**

I looked around and noticed something.

"Hey, where's Kakashi?" I asked.

Naruto made a face and crossed his arms "Some Sensei he is; he's always late." He grumbled angrily.

I sighed and shook my head. _Boys_.

"I'm sure he'll be here eventually." I said, "He's always late." I said, surprising myself when there was a tad bit of venom laced into my voice when mentioning Kakashi.

Of course Sasuke and Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"Actually, Kakashi isn't going to be here at all." A voice said.

We looked up and saw Tsunade walk in with Shizune, who was holding a pig-TonTon- in her arms.

"What do you mean Tsunade-Baachan?" Naruto asked.

"_Stop calling me that_!" she screamed threateningly an anger mark appearing on her forehead before sitting down.

"What do you mean Kakashi's not coming?" I asked hiding a smile, if we got to go on this mission by ourselves...

**_Then we get to prove we're stronger, cha! _**

"All our Jounins are busy on other missions; including Kakashi. So you three will just have to go at this alone."

Tsunade held up a scroll "It's a B-ranked escort mission."

_B-rank? _I thought gleefully.

"But it may turn into an A-rank if you run into trouble."

_An A-Rank!? I'm so excited!_

**_Well freaking said!_**

"So who do we escort?" Sasuke asked coolly acting as if he didn't care (which everyone knew was a lie).

"I don't know." She said with a shrug.

I sweat dropped; She doesn't know who the client is?

"_Hold on!_ What do you mean '_you don't know?_'" Naruto Screamed.

"Every four years our neighbors hold a ceremony at the land of tea-"

I started tuning her out and thought about the mission, if we ran into a fight, I would be able to show Naruto and Sasuke how strong I am.

"_Get moving_!" Tsunade screamed.

I nodded my head and ran out with the other two, she is _scary._

* * *

We had been traveling for at _least_ five hours and I was _hungry. _The only thing that was keeping me going was the fact that both Naruto and Sasuke were actually quiet for once in their lives.

"Hey Sakura-Chan." Naruto started.

I looked over at him, "Are you hungry?" he asked.

My face brightened, "Yes!"

Naruto got a huge smile on his face, "Then lets go get something to eat!"

"Hn." Sasuke said with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

"What will you be having?" The nice old Lady asked as she came to our table for our orders.

Naruto opened his mouth before she could even set our tea down, "Some Sweet Bean soup!"

She nodded in a grandmotherly fashion and looked at me.

I smiled sweetly, "Some Dango please."

She smiled back at me and looked at Sasuke, "Just rice." He said indifferently.

My eye twitched why did I sit beside _him._

Naruto almost spilled his tea.

_Oh yeah; that's why._

I sighed and shook my head; my team was impossible.

The lady just smiled, "Very good; I'll be back in a moment."

**_Hey Sakura, look at the boy in the corner! Ask him out!_**Inner chirped.

_Why the hell do you always want me to look desperate!? _I roared shaking a fist mentally at my inner.

**_Oh look he's coming over here!_**

_He's probably leaving dumbass!_

"I just hope we get some fighting in!" Naruto said giddily. It took me a second but I realized he had been talking about the mission the whole time.

**_Look who's coming this way!_**Inner squealed clasping her hands together.

The boy stopped beside our table.

**_Now's your chance!_**

"Just sitting in some shade sucking down some sweet bean soup? A ninja's life is pretty cushy." The boy said.

**_Never mind I hate him._**

I twitched.

"What did you say?" Naruto growled.

Sasuke looked up, the boy continued; "Guess you don't get much action in the leaf village. Judging by how out of shape you look."

**_Did he just call us fat?! _**Inner screamed darkly.

_Let's kill him. _I thought darkly.

Now, mentally he had already died sixty eight times, but on the outside I was calm.

Naruto stood up but the boy just ignored him and looked at me.

_Oh-_

**_Shit._**

"Summoning Jutsu," I whispered under my breath.

"Hey," The boy started and leaned over me with a hand on the table "where'd you come from sweetie? I didn't see you sitting here." Naruto and Mine's eyes widened, "I didn't mean you of course."

"Uh...thanks?" I said lamely.

"Hello there, I'm Idate Morino," he continued "So uh, what do they call you?" he leaned in closer.

"Are you going to punch him in the nose Sakura?! Or do you want me to?" I heard Naruto yell angrily.

"Sakura?" Idate purred. "That's a beautiful name, well then since fate has brought us together-"

"You want to finish that sentence?" A growl came from above him. He went pale and stood up, behind him was Akio crossing his arms.

He moved to sit beside me and put an arm around my shoulders "Is he giving you trouble _babe."_ He said looking pointedly at me when he said 'babe'.

"Don't worry." Idate grumbled, "I was just kidding around."

Naruto started yelling at him but then he turned around to make a snarky comment at Sasuke, and then when we all looked back he was gone.

The lady came back and blushed slightly at the sight of Akio.

"Thank you for waiting, I'm sorry but I didn't get your friend's order."

Akio smirked "Don't worry 'bout it sweetheart."

I saw Sasuke staring at Akio for a second but then he looked away.

_So I guess that means he doesn't know Akio huh?_

**_Guess so, but there's still a chance that Itachi might._**

"Okay, I'll take these whenever you're ready." The lady put two bills on the table and I almost freaked out.

"Hum, the kids quick." Akio said, and I noticed he still had his arm around me.

I blushed and nudged him slightly, "You can let go of me now Akio."

He leaned in closer to my face and I leaned away slightly, "But I don't want to." He said seductively.

"Leave her alone; we don't have time." Sasuke said irritated.

Akio glared at him for a second before sighing, "Way to ruin my fun kid. Later Cutie." He kissed my cheek and before I could protest he had 'poofed' back to the circus.

I shook my head the blush still evident on my face.

_Boys._

**_I know! They're so delicious._**

* * *

We watched from separate trees as Idate fell and I had to hold in a laugh at how ridiculous he looked hanging from the tree, he grumbled before hopping down.

"Hah! Serves you right!" Naruto yelled.

"You've got a lot of nerve," Sasuke added.

I yawned, "You were smart, I'll give you that." I stated unconcernedly.

"Did you think you'd get away with it?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled falling to the ground.

_Why do I feel like we're going to hear a sob story?_

* * *

We all sat in front of Jirocho (our client) learning more about our mission, as you can probably tell Idate wasn't *ahem* very nice to us, and seemed to have slipped past our fingers. But we gave chase!

.

.

.

_So in the end the stupid kid ditched us._

**Leg weights... **_Why the hell didn't I train you with __**leg weights?!**_

And now inner is on a rampage.

**_If I ever see his stupid little face again-_**

"Did you call for me?" The side screen door opened to reveal the stupid brat.

**_Let me out Sakura! I'll demolish him!_**

****_Unfortunately we can't, it seems he's our client._

**_I don't _**_care___**_no one can call us fat and get away with it! _**Inner was basically breathing fire at this point.

Naruto, it seemed, did not enjoy the fact that he was our client either. His face went blank for a second before he got a certain fire in his eyes and he pointed a finger at Idate pissed.

"_You!" _He screamed.

Jirocho looked at us happily, "Ah! So you know each other then?"

Inner sweat dropped, **_He's as naive as a grandfather when he's not being serious._**

"That makes things easier!" Jirocho grinned.

I looked between Naruto and Idate.

_You can practically see the tension in the shape of a lightening bolt._

I looked at Jirocho nervously "I don't really think so..."

"Hn."

* * *

I was in a small shop looking at little trinkets. Sasuke of course was too proud to look for a souvenir and was "keeping watch", while Naruto was with Idate (as if that wasn't going to turn out to be a disaster).

I saw a toad key chain and immediately I thought of Naruto and the chunin exam events flashed through my mind.

I picked up the key chain and looked at the price.

_Expensive..._

As if reading my mind the storeowner came up behind me, "Sorry they're rather expensive aren't they?" It wasn't really a question but I felt bad; she was just trying to make a living.

"Oh no! D-don't worry about it!"

The woman smiled anyways "I really don't like selling them at this price, but ever since the wagarashi family started to rule over this city, I-"

She was cut off by a loud crash. Sasuke and I immediately darted out of the shop (don't worry I put the key chain back) only to see a man lying on the ground with a broken door beside him.

"I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" He said desperately to three rough looking men.

**_Uh I think you mean ugly._**

"You bastard!" The middle guy yelled, "Are you going against the wagarashi family?!"

The old man's eyes widened and he shook his head, "N-never! B-but I need to be paid!"

My gaze softened as I looked at the old man, it seemed as if nobody could make a decent living around here.

"It looks like you didn't learn your lesson." The middle guy smirked evilly and cracked his knuckles. He gestured to the two men beside him who went into the shop they were standing in front of.

"P-please stop!" The old man pleaded to the two men going back inside the shop, and I realized that he must've owned it.

Anger flared in me as I saw the ugly guy grab the old man, "I'll start your punishment off with a beating!" he yelled.

_Like hell you will! _I thought angrily.

Just as I moved and caught the mans hand before he could punch the old man, I noticed Sasuke come to a stop a few steps away from the corner of my eye, but I decided to bask in the moment later.

I narrowed my eyes at the guy whose eyes widened instead.

"Who're you?" He asked clearly scared for a second.

My fist tightened and my eyes narrowed even further.

But this time Sasuke beat me to the punch and answered instead with one of his famous, "I-will-not-hesitate-to-kill-you-and-it-will-most- likely-bring-me-great-joy" death glares.

"Get lost before you get hurt." You could practically _feel _the malice in his voice.

The three guys' eyes widened and they made a choked sound.

I faintly heard the storeowner lady yell, "Run away! They're from the Wagarashi family!"

Sasuke and I glanced at each other and we shared a look which basically said 'what makes them so damn scary?'

I turned so I caught her eyes and smiled softly "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

* * *

The bruised men stood before us (us, meaning Sasuke and me while our arms were crossed).

"Learn from this lesson brat and never go against us again!" They picked up their leader and hobbled away calling back to us "Next time we won't be so generous", they threw something to the old man (who I now realized was _still_ on the ground)

I scoffed, "like hell you will." I muttered.

Sasuke cracked his knuckles threateningly and the three of them ran off so fast I was sure they had wet their pants.

"Young man, young lady," Sasuke and I turned to the old man whom I smiled sweetly at, "I must thank you very much! Thank you." I held out my hand to him with a soft smile, "There is absolutely no reason to thank us."

I helped the man up and the lady from the store came up to us, "I must say that I'm surprised." she said looking off in the direction the three men ran, "We'll have to hope Sir Jirocho and his family wins this years event."

Sasuke and I shared a look, "Sasuke…" I started.

He nodded, "Yeah."

We had to make sure Idate won.

**_Ugh. Fine, I'll help. But after he wins I'm going to kill him!_**

* * *

_You know, when the race started I really thought for sure that we wouldn't end up having to chase Idate because he was running the _**opposite**_ way he was supposed to. The stupid brat better have a plan._

"We've almost caught up!" Naruto said.

I gave an obnoxious sigh, "Good. I mean I'm fine with tree hopping; I just feel a little pathetic chasing after a guy that I rejected..._wipe that smirk off your face Sasuke_! Bastard."

* * *

"Watch out!" I yelled to Naruto who seemed to a) not be listening or b) he can't hear me.

"Maybe they haven't noticed yet?" Sasuke suggested.

I looked at him curiously, "I wouldn't be surprised, and Gen Jutsu has never been Naruto's strong point."

* * *

I sighed as Idate, Naruto, and Sasuke bickered.

_There is seriously something wrong with boys._

**_Well unless you bat for the other team you're going to have to deal with it._**

Idate started walking away, "Where are you going? Aren't you going to head back to the dock?" Naruto asked.

"No. I'm going to keep heading north." He answered.

I looked at him surprised, "North? Is that a faster way?"

Idate smirked, "Well yeah." He said like it was obvious.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I wonder if we can trust him."

I punched him on the back of the head for the first time in days (and boy did it feel good), "Idiot! He's the client!"

When Idate opened his mouth to make a comment I realized that I should probably block out my hearing so that I wouldn't get pissed at something he was about to say.

So that's what I did.

**_Ha-ha, people look so funny when they speak and no words can be heard._**

_I know! But this is so helpful too!_

**_Hey, where'd you learn to block sounds out like this?_**

_Oh, well when you have three men on your team, two who fight every chance they get, one obnoxiously loud who always starts fights, one who says the same three words over and over again, and one who's a pervert. You tend to learn a few things._

**_You had way too much time on your hands before I started training you._**

_You're telling me?_

When I noticed that the boys were leaving without me I started to run after them.

**_Chasing after guys again? Sakura if you're that desperate I'm sure Akio would be glad to-_**

_Shut up! _I screeched.

* * *

"There's no way an idiot like him could be part of a hidden village." Naruto laughed.

We had borrowed a boat from an old man, because apparently Idate had, had all this planned.

I glared, "who are you to judge!" I almost yelled.

He took a step back, "But I made it to the finals in the chunin exams!"

Idate's head turned around sharply.

I glared at Naruto, "So did I you idiot! Or did you forget too?" I asked almost afraid of the answer.

He looked confused for a second and he opened his mouth but Idate cut him off, "You two made it to the finals in the chunin exams?!" He asked surprised.

Naruto grinned, "Yeah and if there hadn't been a disturbance then I would be a chunin right now!"

I snorted, "Same, but unfortunately we can't say the same for duck ass over there." I stated pointing towards Sasuke "He would've lost to Gaara no matter what."

I could feel Sasuke glaring at me but I refused to look at him; I could also see Naruto gaping at me from the corner of my eye. Probably because he thought I still liked Sasuke enough to never insult him

**_Duck ass? Where'd you get that?_**

_Have you seen his hair?_

**_Bwahaha! Have I ever told you how much I love you?_**

_You may have mentioned it._

"You must've had an easy examiner." My eyes widened at Idate's words, mostly in anger, "Geez, the chuunin exam's level must've really gone down...!"

For a second I felt nothing but blind rage, then I felt numb.

But after the numbness I really couldn't feel anything but sadness.

"I remember now Morino Idate, the first examiner's name" Sasuke said.

I stared at my feet.

_Am I really so weak that a complete stranger can look at me and tell?_

"Morino Ibiki," Sasuke said.

A lump formed in my throat.

"My brother's alive!?"

"Of course he's alive! He asked a really strange tenth question-"

"It's true then?!"

"Wh-what?" I heard Naruto stutter.

I looked over to see an arrow beside Idate's feet lodged into the boat.

Sasuke and I looked towards the back of the boat and saw as another followed us. "It's an ambush." Sasuke growled.

I swallowed, my throat feeling slightly dry.

Arrows started raining down on us I dodged them but only barely, I felt the numbness come back.

I fell on my stomach. "Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

_Weak._

I stood up, "I'm fine." I said dryly.

Sasuke dodged some arrows hopping back to us, "Naruto and I will drive back the pursuers. Sakura," I looked at him expectantly "stay here and protect Idate." The numbness started to ebb away.

"Why can't _you _or _Naruto _protect Idate while _I _drive back the pursuers?!" I all but yelled.

Sasuke glared at me "Sakura stay out of the way, we don't need you holding us back! This is no time to be playing ninja! You're not strong enough so you're only going to get in the way! Do as you're told!" That stung.

"He's right Sakura-Chan! Stay where you're safe!" Naruto said nicely to me.

I looked at them for a moment, "you...you're never going to acknowledge me are you?" I said quietly.

It was too late for any decisions anymore though because the enemy had attached themselves to our boat with ropes.

Naruto cut the ropes off and I looked down to see some...ninja clones? Coming up from the bottom of the deck.

I gasped loudly and Naruto turned sharply, "Sakura-Chan! They're reptilians! They can only attack from the real one okay!?"

I looked at the ground for a moment.

**_C'mon Sakura, it's now or never!_**

I grinned and activated my Kekei Genkei as Sasuke did his.

"Akio! A little help please!" I grinned. Akio appeared next to me with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Y-You're that guy from the cafe!" I heard Idate stutter.

I looked at Akio, "I'm going to guide you around with my eyes, we need to find the real one" I said gesturing towards the clones on the boat.

Akio nodded "Go ahead, Kura."

"Who'd accept help from a ninja!?" Idate said to Naruto.

Naruto glared exasperated "You're still saying that in this situation?!" A clone jumped at him from behind.

"Naruto, behind you!" Sasuke yelled

I jumped and kicked the clone in the face. "Watch out you idiot!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at me in shock. "And close your damn mouths we don't have time for questions!"

Akio jumped over to me and kicked another clone in the face sending it over board.

Akio punched another clone before turning to me "Behind you!" I turned around in time to see a ninja (real this time) jump at me with a kunai.

" Sakura nashi no Jutsu!" I yelled and flung my hands towards the ninja, cherry blossoms engulfing his form. His eyes widened as every time he touched a cherry blossom he was cut.

I jumped up meeting him halfway and kicked him in the gut sending him overboard.

"Nice one Sakura!" Akio grinned.

I smiled slightly before turning my attention back to the remaining ninja and their clones.

We all kept punching, dodging, stabbing, and kicking clones before eventually they started turning into water clones.

I felt something wet on my face and looked up "Rain?" I asked quietly.

"No." Akio said sniffing the air and catching some 'rain' in his hand "Oil."

It's raining oil?

I noticed Sasuke doing hand signs for his fire Jutsu and my eyes widened "No Sasuke, don't!"

Apparently he didn't hear me because he brought his hands up to his lips, but before he could do anything else Akio tackled him "Are you crazy?!" He yelled.

That's when Sasuke stabbed him, probably out of reflex.

"No!" I screamed.

Akio fell on the deck and I jumped over to him, "Akio!" He smiled up at me and winced slightly.

"Don't worry Sakura, I've had much worse. I almost died remember?" He attempted at a joke.

I glared at him, "right, not a time for jokes. I'll be fine, I'll just poof back to the circus and have Luke stitch me up, he likes to play doctor." He winked at me.

"Show them what you're made of Kura." He said and kissed my cheek before he poofed back to the circus.

I bit my lip, and looked up.

**_Somebody has a crush~!_**

I noticed an arrow fly onto the ship before it caught fire; those sly bastards.

I ran back to Idate, "Go! Jump off the ship, you can swim right?" He nodded.

"So go!" I coughed from the smoke "Jump ahead of me! I'll cover for you!"

"No way! You're just using me as a distraction!" I looked at him with wide eyes, ignoring the burning feeling all around me (I mean, is it just me or is fire a little too hot?)

"How could you think that?!" Naruto yelled Killing another clone.

"I can't trust ninja!" Idate yelled.

Sasuke growled, "Go! You're just being a burden!" I visibly winced at the word, but I saw Idate freeze up next to me.

I looked at him; maybe he wasn't as different as I thought he was... He's probably is more like me than I thought.

I smiled a small barley visible smile and sighed. I went over to the middle of the boat and grabbed the built in pole. I grabbed it and hugged it to my body as I began to pull.

_A little help if you would?_

**_Just do it on your own, I know you can!_**

I almost stopped pulling at what she said.

"I," I pulled harder, "Can," The boat started to crack, "Do this!" I pulled it away from the boat and told Idate to get down.

I swung it around in a circle with my body hitting as many clones as I could.

Idate stood up as I stopped "Trust me Idate" I said softly and looked at him "We'll definitely protect you."

He looked at me with wide eyes. I saw a glint from the corner of my eye.

"Watch out!" I yelled running over to him.

I blocked the kunai aiming for his chest. Since I was facing him as I blocked it hit me in my back on my left shoulder blade.

Doesn't mean it didn't hurt like hell though.

I cried out in pain and bit my lip.

"Sakura!" I heard Naruto and Sasuke yell in sync.

"S-Sakura-san!" Idate stuttered.

I looked up at him and smiled softly "Go ahead of us, Idate. Please." He looked into my eyes for any hint of betrayal. I guess he found none because he nodded.

I watched as he jumped over board.

I waited for Naruto and Sasuke and we all jumped off the boat together following after Idate.

* * *

As we swam I guess Naruto couldn't handle the tension because he glanced back at me and spoke "You okay Sakura-chan?"

I nodded stiffly, still upset about how they talked to me on the boat. "I'm fine, who we need to worry about is Idate, and if those Rain Nin went after him then he's in trouble."

"So then Idate's in Danger!-" He suddenly was dragged under water.

"Naruto!" I yelled.

I was about to go after him when Sasuke already dove under.

So once again I've been left behind to wait, huh?

**_Sakura, you're injured okay? You can't swim well with an injured shoulder,_****_besides your blood could be attracting sharks._**

I paled, _Sharks?_

**_Yes, and I refuse to be touched by any shark other than Kisame._**

_You're a pervert._

**_Tell me something I don't know._**

~LINE BREAK~

Did I ever tell you about that time that I got dragged underwater after my idiot teammates?

No!? Well why don't I tell you now?

So there I was minding my own business when I feel something touch my leg, and me being me, and inner being inner.

Well we came to the conclusion that it was a shark. So we screamed and kicked, which ended up being the _wrong _thing to do because suddenly arms wrapped around my arms, legs and Torso and started dragging me down.

That's where I saw Sasuke and Naruto in the same predicament as me, but unlike _them _who received certain training that required holding your breath for a long time; I hadn't.

Now under normal circumstances I would be able to hold my breath for _at least _two minutes and 43 seconds (yes I counted), but seeing as how I had been screaming I would say that I had about a minute tops before running out of air.

Yeah. Life sucks.

I felt my lungs starting to burn and I willed myself to just _not _be any less helpless than Sasuke in this one situation.

I saw Naruto doing something but I wasn't really in the type of situation where I could just sit and observe everything.

Incase you hadn't noticed I was drowning.

So as I was swirling around in something kind of like an under water tornado with my lungs burning I started to think.

Mainly about how I've lived my life so far; about all the things I still had to do. Like getting Hinata and Naruto together, checking up on Akio, I still wanted to be a chunin, maybe a Jounin; even train with Tsunade.

So as the arms let me go and the world started to go black around me, I had one thought on my mind as I saw Naruto swimming towards me:

_I think I don't mind being saved this time._

* * *

_"Chan"_

_"Ura-Chan!"_

_"Sakura- Chan!"_

I heard a voice calling my name and frankly I had the biggest urge to reach out find whomever the voice belonged to and punch them in the goddamned face.

I opened my eyes slightly to see Sasuke; next I saw yellow hair.

I groaned and sat up, "I'm never going swimming again." I spat.

I saw Sasuke stand up, "We have no time to waste; we have to meet up with Idate."

I nodded and followed him and Naruto; I walked beside Naruto and looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"Thank you for saving me." I said quietly, I didn't really forgive him but I wasn't going to just not thank him for saving my life.

He grinned, "No problem Sakura-Chan!"

* * *

"Just as I thought. Weak." My head snapped up and I stood to face Aoi, the stupid rain ninja who was beating on Idate.

That was it. I've heard that word too much today.

_Weak, weak, weak!_

I think it's time for someone to shut this tool up.

"Hello pinky; for a girl with pink hair you're pretty cute." He smirked.

_The bastard smirked._

I growled as my eyes changed. I turned slightly so the Sasuke and Naruto could see half my face.

"I think..." I started as I looked into both their eyes, "I think it's time that you both started to watch _my_ back." I smirked.

I looked back to Aoi ready to rip his face off, he gasped at my eyes, "What?" I mocked, "I thought I was pretty cute? You know; for a girl with weird eyes."

I jumped into the air creating ten shadow clones to stall.

Okay he's a rain Nin, all right what should I do? He's probably best with Water but if I can change something...

I know!

_Inner I have a plan but it's going to take a lot of chakra, and energy seeing as I'm already practically drained from earlier._

**_I'll be here if you need me; you show Duck ass and the dobe the meaning of the wow factor._**

_Gladly._

I noticed that Aoi had finished off my last clone and was slightly relieved I made quick thinking.

I formed some hand signs, "Sakura nashi no Jutsu!" Cherry blossoms flushed out of my hands and towards Aoi. He dodged them though, I cursed slightly as he came at me with some kunai. I dodged them and narrowed my eyes.

He was testing me.

I thought for a second when I found the solution, but first I'd need to make him underestimate me a little.

He threw some senbon in my direction and I pretended to try and dodge them and 'fail at it.'

"Sakura-Chan!" I heard Naruto yell

For once in my life I stood tall after he said it. I looked at him and gave a fake smile, "Can you please stop doubting me? Because if you do; I'll never believe in myself. And that will end up being my downfall."

I could see the shock cross both Sasuke and Naruto's face's (although Sasuke would probably never admit it)

_Ram, Ox, Tiger, Dragon..._

_"Shi no Uta no Jutsu!"_

After I yelled it I felt as if time slowed down, I could see Naruto, Sasuke, and Aoi all look around as if they couldn't see me.

I had never actually had a person to spar with other than...well a practice dummy or a clone of myself but it's never worked like this.

"Summoning Jutsu!" A Harp appeared by me side.

I started to strum looking into Aoi's eyes. Then I started to sing.

**_"Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu na Kana?_**

**_Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de, Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?_**

**_Ichido mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo?"_**

Aoi started to make some hand signs but suddenly froze and looked around confused. I smirked and continued singing.

**_"Yuki no youni Tada shizukani Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku"_**

I looked over at Sasuke and Naruto and noticed that they were being affected by the song/Jutsu too.

Hmm, I'd have to keep that in mind.

**_"Konnan ja Kimi no koto, shirazuni ireba yokatta yo"_**

I stopped singing and looked at Aoi who glared at me.

"What the hell did you do to me?" He spat. I smirked "Ah, ah, ah" I wagged my finger at him "I don't really think you're in any position to be asking questions." I smirked.

I heard a choked sound, "Sakura-Chan?" I looked over and saw Naruto and Sasuke staring at me with wide eyes.

I sighed, "You know when your own teammates are surprised with what you can do that something is wrong."

I looked at Aoi, "You're familiar with the nara bloodline correct?"

I took his silence as a yes so I continued.

"Well this Jutsu is first like a Siren song. It draws the enemy's mind toward my own. It then paralyzes the victim acting like the Nara's bloodline. Although, while the Nara's bloodline takes the enemy's shadow. I control the part of your mind that controls the actions of the body, and I can only use this Jutsu on four people max."

I saw the realization in Aoi's eyes; He knew he was not going to leave unscathed. But just as I was about to start hand signs for another Jutsu I found it was hard to move and Aoi smirked.

"You think defeating me will be as easy as this? Those senbon I hit you with are Amegakure's special poison needles. No matter how strong your body is; you will die within minutes. Same as your pathetic friends; a perfect way for Genin brats to die." I looked over at Sasuke and Naruto and saw that they both had been hit as well.

I looked back at Aoi's smirking face. I glared at him. "I would appreciate it if you didn't take me so lightly."

**_Sakura, your best bet would to just let him go, I can see that he's going to just leave anyways._**

_So that's it? Just let him go without so much as a scratch?_

**_Hell no! I just meant- no actually, switch places with me!_**

_What?_

**_Give me control of our body; I'll injure him before our body gets too weak._**

_All right: show him never to underestimate us._

As I switched places with inner I could feel the heaviness of my body ebb away into nothingness, I could still see what was happening, and believe it or not I could see behind my body too. But when I tried to lift my arm experimentally to my face, I saw a black arm outlined in white instead of my normal arm.

_Inner?_

**_Yeah, we've switched._**

"**So Aoi huh?"** I heard myself say, but it wasn't quite my voice, it was inner's.

I looked behind my body to see Naruto and Sasuke stare at my back confused.

Aoi looked at my face confused. "Wh- You've changed."

Inner chuckled, "**you have no idea.**" She started to walk forward and grinned as Aoi's eye widened "Impossible!"

Inner's grin widened, "**Let's play a game.**" she pulled out some kunai. "**It's called; pin the kunai in Aoi's chest."**

Aoi cried out in pain as the kunai inner threw lodged themselves in his chest and stomach.

She had just thrown the sixth kunai when she clutched our arm and winced "**sh-shit**."

Aoi grinned despite the blood in his mouth, "Feel that? It's the poison."

Inner let the Jutsu go so Aoi could move and then switched with me again.

**_Sorry Sakura but damnit that hurt!_**

_It's okay. _I smiled softly at my inner.

I fell to my knees on the ground as the pain spread everywhere in body like fire.

Aoi winced sharply as he started to walk towards me, but then he stopped as we heard cheering. Naruto, Sasuke, Aoi and me turned our heads in the direction it came from.

Aoi turned back and smirked "I think I'll leave you now. What a fitting way for Genin to die, poison needles."

And then he was gone, "Didn't the bastard already say that?" I hissed angrily.

* * *

As we finished pulling the senbon out of our bodies I felt something in my back pocket and my eyes widened.

**Flash back**

_Tsunade stood in front of me at the village gates. She took my hand and put a small container in it. _

_"Sakura, take this with you. You may need it."_

_I nodded and looked at the container._

**End flashback.**

I looked at Sasuke and Naruto who were silently conversing with each other and glancing at me every now and then.

I took a pill out of the small container and put one in Idate's mouth and then one in mine.

I looked back at Sasuke and Naruto then at the container, I sighed and tossed it at them.

Sasuke caught it and looked at me indifferently, I looked down; "Each of you take one, Tsunade gave it to me. Now let's go and find some shelter. We'll catch Hypothermia if we stay out here."

* * *

As Sasuke and I caught up with Naruto we were met with the sight of Aoi about to slaughter Idate and Naruto on the ground with the poison needles in his legs.

I quickly threw kunai to stop Aoi from killing Idate.

I glared at Aoi as Naruto grinned at Sasuke and me.

Sasuke glared at Aoi and without glancing at Naruto spoke to him, "Naruto, get some rest." His glare hardened, "I'll take him down."

I stared at Sasuke from the corner of my eye, I knew he could feel my gaze on him, but he refused to look at me.

Naruto turned to face us, "Don't be a show off now." He joked.

Aoi smirked, "No matter the number, you will not defeat me." He held up his sword, " I am in possession of the Raijin no Ken-" I cut him off.

"Do you really believe that you are unstoppable with something like that?" Everyone turned to look at me as my bangs shield my eyes.

"You may have some fancy sword, but we have something that someone like you will never have." I looked up at him, "We have people who believe in us, we have people who trust us. We have each other." I smiled at Idate as he stared at me in shock.

Aoi glared at me, "That makes you weak."

I shook my head, "Those who have to use excuses such as 'love and trust make you weak' are the ones who are weak themselves. Why do you think so many rogue ninja are defeated by ninja that have a village? It's because when you have something you love and want to protect such as a village, nothing can get in your way."

Idate stared at me and got a far off look in his eye.

Sasuke looked at Aoi and smirked as he activated his sharingan, "If he thinks he's unstoppable, Sakura." I looked at him, "Then this will be interesting. Let's see which is stronger, the Raijin no Ken, or my Chidori." He suddenly ran forward and started to attack Aoi. First with his Chidori, then kunai.

Aoi smirked as Sasuke and him clashed kunai against the Raijin no ken, "So the rumors were true."

**_You may want to cover Sasuke's ears for this Saku. _**Inner sighed in annoyance.

"The last survivor of the Uchiha clan is the worst of all."

I face palmed, "Wrong way to go buddy, it's going to be hell dragging him away from your dead body." I mumbled to myself

Sasuke then flew back when the Raijin no Ken hit him.

"Duck-ass!" I yelled in mock worry. Naruto looked at me "He's fine!" I said exasperated.

I saw Idate stand up from behind Aoi, well shit is about to hit the fan, huh?

"Sakura-san!" **_I think he likes you!_**

"He won't show mercy no matter who you are! Run! You'll be killed!"

Naruto stood up next to me but I ignored him.

"No way!" I yelled, and his eyes widened while Naruto looked at me, "I'll protect you no matter what Idate! Didn't I promise you that?" Idate stared at me, "Believe in us. Okay?" I said softly.

Aoi smirked and I wanted nothing more than to punch him so it would leave his face.

"So the only ones left are the wounded bunny and the great student." He said.

I scrunched my nose "What the hell dude? Nobody knows what you mean."

Aoi smirked evilly at me, "Go to hell. Both of you."

My face scrunched up in anger. I was about to tell him do shove that comment up his ass but Sasuke had stood up and had a dramatic moment.

"Take it back..." He muttered darkly.

Aoi looked at him in question like; 'what'd you say man?'

" .back" Sasuke growled.

"Better take it back man." I said quietly.

I was kind of happy that no one heard me though because I'm pretty sure Sasuke would have punched me in the face.

"Take back what?" Aoi asked indifferently.

"What you said just now." Sasuke said darkly. He created a Chidori in his hand.

For a second I thought he was talking about Aoi telling us to go to hell and I was slightly flattered, but that was stomped on after what he said next.

"Don't you dare underestimate the last survivor of the Uchiha clan!" He yelled and charged towards Aoi.

**_Uh, Anger issues much?_**

Sasuke aimed for Aoi's face with the Chidori, and Aoi blocked it with the Raijin no Ken just in time.

There was a bright light and I covered my eyes, I could hear screaming and I uncovered my eyes to see Sasuke in the air being electrocuted by Aoi and the Raijin no Ken.

Aoi then threw Sasuke over to the broken bridge; I then noticed that Sasuke was unconscious. The bridge creaked under Sasuke's weight and almost broke.

"Shit." I muttered.

"Thanks a lot." I scowled at Aoi.

I threw a kunai, which Aoi dodged. I ran past the spot where he used to stand towards Sasuke. I grabbed Sasuke's wrist about to pull him.

"Wake up Duck ass!" I started to pull him off the bridge when Aoi cut the rope holding the bridge up, I saw Idate try to stop him but get hit with the Raijin no Ken.

I kept hold of Sasuke's wrist as he dangled off the edge of the cliff, but eventually I got pulled down and started to fall too.

I heard Naruto call my name but I was a little preoccupied to answer.

"Crap." I winced.

I grabbed Sasuke's torso and put Chakra into my left hand and both my feet. I grabbed onto the cliff side and landed on a ledge.

I looked at Sasuke's unconscious body and scowled "Thanks a lot Duck-ass."

**_Let's bitch slap him, I doubt he'll wake up._**

* * *

I placed a chakra-laced foot on the side of the cliff and found that it stuck. I carefully placed another on the cliff too.

"Just like the tree exercise." I breathed.

**_Concentrate your breathing Sakura. _**Inner soothed.

I started to walk up the cliff, I almost slipped a few times so I stopped. I wiped my forehead to see that I was sweating. I closed my eyes and breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth.

In. Out. In. Out. I repeated it in my head like a mantra.

_Concentrate._

I thought back to all those books I read to fill the loneliness I felt before meeting Ino.

**_When concentrating Chakra, it's best to think of something that makes you happy, or thinking of something that doesn't require too much thought. Try a memory, something that will push you but not hit your emotions too hard._**

I opened my eyes and blinked slowly. A memory that will push me, huh? I closed my eyes one more time.

**_"Sakura, maybe it's best that you stay put for this mission." I looked at Kakashi surprised. We were about to leave for the land of tea and Kakashi was about to leave for a mission of his own with a team of Jounin._**

**_ "What do you mean Kakashi?" I asked suspiciously. I watched as he winced slightly when I didn't add 'Sensei' to the end of his name._**

**_ "I don't mean that you're too weak, or that you're not strong. But maybe Naruto and Sasuke would complete this mission faster without you." He reasoned._**

**_ I smiled at him falsely, "Kakashi," I started._**

**_I turned my back to his face so he wouldn't be able to see the hurt in my eyes_**

**_"Just because you believe that I'm weaker than Naruto and Sasuke does not mean that I am. And even if I were it wouldn't mean that you were allowed to try and shelter me. I am aware that I'm not your favorite student. But please don't imply that I'm weak, because you haven't been around enough to make that assumption."_** ****

That wasn't an actual _memory_, it was more of a dream that I had. Or, maybe a nightmare I'm not sure.

It was just before we left for the land of Tea; I had taken a nap, and then regretted it after waking up from that dream.

I could feel my Chakra start to get stronger and quickly pushed it down, too much would make me fly off the side of the cliff and too little would make me slip.

I breathed and started to walk, when I got about halfway I turned and ran down the cliff towards the ledge Sasuke was on. I grinned as I hopped down.

"I did it!" I said happily.

**I'm happy for you! **Inner chirped, **now all you have to learn is walking on water!**

My grin faded at the thought of falling into ice-cold water.

_Great._ I thought dryly.


	9. Chapter 9

**_What does this boy eat?! _**Inner shrieked.

I was currently climbing up the side of the cliff with chakra induced feet and hands with Sasuke on my back (he was still unconscious).

"Rice." I said dryly referring to when we first met Idate.

I heard a scream come from above and looked up. My eyes widened comically at the sight of Aoi flying off the side of the cliff; I kept watching as he fell into the water.

I blinked slowly.

**...Uh...**

I kept staring for a few more seconds before shaking my head, "Good job Naruto." I sighed.

I looked up and saw Idate and Naruto looking over the cliff at me and Sasuke.

I smiled, "Idate! Naruto!" I grinned.

I saw Naruto's face light up with a relieved smile, and it seemed that Idate's did too.

**_Guess he finally got over the whole "Ninja's are stupid" phase, huh?_**

_Looks like it._

"I'll come get you right now!" Naruto yelled to me.

**_Does he not see that we are perfectly capable?_**

"Stupid! Go finish the race!" I yelled, a vein appearing on my forehead.

* * *

I smiled as Naruto and Idate made it to the other side of the canyon thingy.

Naruto stood and turned around as I continued climbing.

"I'll be back to rescue you later!" I got a vein mark on my forehead and I growled.

"Just. Leave."

* * *

"Winner! Wasabi Clan's Morino Idate!" Naruto and I cheered as loud as we could with the rest of the crowd while Sasuke sulked standing by himself.

Not only was he pissed to find out that Naruto had been the one to beat Aoi but he was even more pissed when he found out that I had been the one to save his life and carry him up the cliff, (to which Naruto received a smack in the face for saying "You did it all by yourself Sakura-Chan!?")

"He's finally done it." Naruto smiled beside me.

"Wait!" everyone was silent when they saw the leaders of the Wagarashi clan going up to Idate and Jirocho.

"Idate was carried part of the race by a ninja! I have proof!" One of them held up a photo of Naruto carrying Idate on his back. Naruto screamed a "WHAT!"

My eyebrows furrowed in sadness, that wasn't fair; Idate deserved to win.

"One of the rules is that the competitors must complete the race with their own strength. Therefore, Idate is disqualified." I stared bewildered at how horrid some people could be.

"The winner is the Wagarashi Clan!" The man grinned.

"But-" Jirocho tried to protest.

Idate looked confused "H-Hold on. That is..."

The boss interrupted him "Excuses won't work here! Jirocho, you made a promise."

What promise?

"We will annihilate the Wasabi clan right away!"

I covered my mouth "No way!" I whispered.

"Wait, wait!" An *ahem* larger man said, "That rule doesn't exist. Quit fooling around."

The Wagarashi boss stuttered "T-Tomo..."

"Or is there something else?" He questioned. "Is there any reason why the Wagarashi family _has _to win?"

"No nothing like that..."

I watched in amusement as The Wagarashi Boss proceeded to get (in lack of better terms) his ass handed to him by the Tomo.

* * *

The three of us (Sasuke, Naruto and me) stood (well except for Sasuke who was on a stretcher seeing as how he was still injured) in front of Idate; Naruto and me smiling and Sasuke (if it was possible to do so while you were unconscious) sulking (nothing new).

"You guys helped me out a lot, Naruto." He smiled.

Naruto started to say something when he was cut off.

"I'm here to take the patient." We turned to see Morino Ibiki standing on top of the boat.

**_Well this is awkward._**

"Bro-brother!" Idate said.

_Very._

"Where is he?" Ibiki asked completely ignoring Idate.

I scowled slightly: what a jerk.

**_As if you hadn't figured that out during the chunin exams._**

"Right down here!" Naruto yelled.

Ibiki stepped out of the way "Load him onto the boat."

"Uh yeah." Naruto said hesitantly.

I followed and opened my mouth to sass at Ibiki but thought better of it remembering that he was the head of the_ Torture_ and interrogation unit, instead just settling for a small reprimanding scowl.

* * *

I walked into the Konoha hospital. I wasn't really sure _why _I felt the need to visit Sasuke today but, something in my gut was just _screaming; "__**Visit Duck-ass!"**_

****So I did.

I sighed and stuffed one of my hands in my new unzipped Chunin vest.

Tsunade said that she felt I deserved to be Chunin just as much as Shikamaru; especially when I come back from an A-rank mission with nothing more than a few bruises (plus she got the memo of how my match was).

I smiled remembering how bewildered Kakashi and Naruto had been when I showed up at the bridge with the vest on; Naruto had smiled and hugged me saying that he was happy for me, then he started going on about how after he beat Sasuke's ass he would fight me.

Which made me happy knowing that he was starting to see me as an equal.

Kakashi, on the other hand, looked guilty and gave a fake eye crinkle.

Which unnerved me: because you know how people give fake smiles, so you can tell of they're sad or something? Well with Kakashi it's the eye crinkles.

I sighed again as I walked to Sasuke's hospital room. I knocked and opened the door after getting a quiet 'Hn.' I smiled a small smile at him

"Hey Duck ass. Naruto's happy that you're going to be out of here soon." He didn't look up at me and I mentally slapped him in the face for being so rude.

I walked to the bedside table and put down the pale pink flower I had been holding, "Ino-pig wanted me to give you this by the way." He finally looked up and his eyes widened, it took me a second to figure out he was staring at my Chuunin vest.

"Tsunade thought I deserved it after hearing about my match in the finals, which you weren't present for, and for coming back from the A-rank mission pretty well off. But I also think the ten minute story of Naruto telling Tsunade how awesome I was when I fought Aoi helped." I mused answering his silent question.

He started glaring at nothing and I took that as my cue to leave.

"Well, I'll just be leaving." I said a little awkwardly and headed for the door.

I was about to step out when his voice stopped me, "Fight me."

I turned to see him looking at me. I sighed, "no."

"Why." He more demanded than asked with a harsh glare.

I glared at him, "For a few reasons actually. One; you're injured. I don't care how small the injuries are; I refuse to fight someone who isn't at their full strength unless they're an actual enemy. Two, unless I am mistaken you would never have asked me to fight you if I hadn't been promoted correct?" I took his silence as an answer so I continued.

"And three, I have no intention of fighting someone (if I have a choice) who only wants to prove that they're stronger than someone else. There is no point." After that I walked out.

**_God sometimes he acts like a little girl._**

_I know he can be such a little bitch._

* * *

I walked into the BBQ restaurant that I knew Team Asuma was going to be celebrating Shikamaru's promotion to being a chuunin.

I saw Asuma paying the tab and quickly walked to him.

"Asuma." I nodded with a smile.

He turned and grinned, "Sakura! I heard that you had made chuunin, bet you're happy, huh?"

I smiled "Yeah, it feels great. I was actually coming to congratulate Shikamaru; I didn't really get a chance before." He nodded in understanding.

"Well my team just went to the restroom so I'm sure you can catch him on the way out." I smiled and thanked him heading off in the direction of the restrooms.

**_Is it just me; or is going to the restrooms just to talk to a boy sound desperate to you?_**

_Idiot! Didn't you hear him? His team went to the washroom, meaning Ino-pig._

**_And we get to rub it in her face that we're Chunin and she's not?_**

_Yes._

I sighed and rounded the corner to see Ino and Choji talking.

"Guys like thin girls Choji. And it's the same the other way around." Ino said.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You should take more care of your body Choji, otherwise you won't be very popular with any girls." Ino said walking away.

I shook my head, "Actually Ino-pig." I said stuffing my hands in the pockets of my vest, "I think that men with a little meat on their bones is wonderful." I said flashing Choji a soft smile, "It's great for cuddling." I beamed making him blush.

I closed my eyes in content as Ino looked at me in bewilderment. I turned and walked away, "Oh, and Ino? I just wanted to tell you that you better keep training; otherwise you'll end up losing to me. I mean, I'm already a Chuunin." I stated sassily.

**_Go Sakura!_**

* * *

Naruto and I were heading to the hospital to see duck-ass again, and quite frankly I was against the idea; I had a really bad feeling in my stomach.

But I was going because Naruto asked me to and I haven't been the best person to Naruto my whole life.

"Sakura!" I turned after hearing my name only to see Shikamaru jogging lazily over.

"Troublesome you walk too fast." He said after reaching Naruto and me.

"Lazy ass! You're a chuunin!" Naruto all but screamed.

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome, Sakura what you said to Choji; I just wanted to thank you."

I blinked, "It was no trouble at all; actually it was partly true. Girls don't like Guys who're too skinny. But actually the reason I was there in the first place was to congratulate you so, congratulations."

I smiled at his expression, "You too." he said as if I was from a whole different planet.

I nodded and Naruto and I walked into the hospital. After reaching Sasuke's room the feeling in my stomach intensified.

**_I think I'm going to puke._**

* * *

"Okay, so I'm sorry about earlier. But I brought Dango and I'm willing to share with you." I said to Sasuke who kept looking down.

"Eh?! Sakura-Chan, you told me those were leaks!" Naruto yelled.

I punched him on the head causing him to crumple to the ground in pain.

"Idiot. First, don't yell we're in a hospital! Second, if I had told you what they really were you would've eaten them yourself. And third, I don't give my Dango to just anybody! Duck ass should feel lucky that he's even getting any!" I said.

I sat down on the chair by the bed and opened the paper bag with the Dango. I took a stick out and held it out to Sasuke.

"There." I said softly with a small smile.

**_Smack!_**

The smack echoed around the room as the Dango that had once been in my hand was now a crumpled mess on the floor.

I glared, "Sasuke, what the hell?!" I growled.

Naruto stood up looking around confused

"What?" Sasuke turned and glared at Naruto

"What is it?" Naruto asked, wondering why Sasuke was trying to blow his head up with his glare, "You don't have to glare at me like that!"

I crossed my arms and stood up going to the corner of the room.

"Hey, Naruto."

"What?"

"Fight me. Now." My eyes widened, and so did Naruto's.

"Huh?" Naruto said standing up straight.

"But Tsunade just healed you." I said as I uncrossed my arms.

Naruto nodded, "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke growled, "Just fight me!" He said activating his sharingan.

Sasuke got out of bed and stood in front of Naruto "Didn't you say that you wanted to fight me? Let's do it now!"

I looked between the two of them. Sasuke got a devious smirk on his face "Or are you too scared?"

_Shit! He knows Naruto won't back out now._

Naruto smirked back, "You got it. I was thinking about fighting you too."

I stepped towards them, "Are you guys crazy?!"

**_Obviously._**

"Stop it. Both of you!" I said and of course they ignored me.

"Follow me." Sasuke said before heading out the door.

_Where the hell do they think they're going?!_ I mentally roared

**_The roof._**

I sighed and climbed out the window before putting chakra onto the bottom of my feet and running up the side of the building.

When I got there I noticed that Sasuke and Naruto hadn't gotten to the roof yet.

_Inner, I don't know if you've noticed this but Sasuke seems to have hit rock bottom._

**_Oh, I noticed all right._**


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other panting slightly from yelling at one another.

"Guys, _please_. Don't you understand? This is _not_ okay!" I yelled desperately towards my two teammates.

_How could a team come to this?_

**_Saku, _**Inner's voice was surprisingly soft as she spoke to me. **_They are beyond the voice of reasoning right now. The only thing that will get them to stop this is a fatal injury, or death._**

I was so close to crying at this point I was ready to scream and pull my hair out.

Especially once they lunged at each other.

"No! _Please!" _I screamed at them; _why do they have to do this?!_

I watched as they not only practically destroyed half of the rooftop, but also beat each other senseless before Naruto started firing up a Rasengan while Sasuke fired up his Chidori.

I was momentarily distracted with wondering why _I _wasn't taught something like that.

_Momentarily._

Because the next moment they were charging at each other headstrong with each of their hands holding a ball of power ready to kill the other.

At that thought time seemed to freeze as I realized something.

_They would willingly _kill _each other._

It didn't matter who they were, friends or foes. _This _is what they thought being a ninja was all about. Or at least Sasuke did. They were prepared to basically kill each other with those attacks.

And for _what?_

Power? Why did everything always have to be about power, about who was stronger than the other?

True strength was having the will to say 'no'.

At that moment I knew. I knew I wasn't jealous anymore. I knew that any will to want to have the same _'strength' _as them was gone. Mainly because I didn't want to be the person who would kill anyone without a second thought or glance and upon finding out that they could've stayed alive, just brush it off.

That wasn't who I was. It wasn't who I wanted to be, and it most certainly wasn't what a _true _shinobi should act like.

_At least not to me._

I looked between my two teammates and made my decision.

I felt my legs move even before I had given them consent to do so.

And before I knew it I was sprinting towards my teammates- my _friends._

"Stop It!" I screamed.

Just as I was inches away from Sasuke and Naruto's bodies a larger one blocked my view and sufficiently flung them both in opposite directions causing them to each collide with a water tank.

I froze in my spot realizing that the body was actually Kakashi.

"What do you two think you're doing? That was obviously a little bit too intense for _just _a sparring match. What is _wrong _with you two?"

He then flash stepped onto a sitting position on the water tank Sasuke had almost destroyed and spoke to him, too low for me to hear.

Whatever he had said must've gotten on his nerves because next thing I knew Sasuke was flipping over the fence on the roof and onto another glaring heatedly at both Kakashi and Naruto as he did so before disappearing from sight.

Kakashi looked at me. With a hint of worry laced in his voice he asked; "Sakura, is everything alright?"

It was at that moment that I realized I was crying. I sniffed slightly and nodded with a stunned look on my face, which Kakashi clearly read.

And from the emotion in his one eye I could tell he was thinking the same thing; If he hadn't gotten here in time, would they have directed themselves away from each other as to not _kill each other _or would they have stopped as to not kill _me_?

I turned away and started to walk once again feeling that numbness that I had felt in the land of Tea.

The last thought that occurred to me before the numbness took over and washed away my thoughts was:

_What is wrong with us?_

* * *

I mutely lay on my bed staring at my ceiling with an arm across my stomach, the other beside my head.

**_I know what you're thinking._**

I outwardly snorted. _Well you _are _my inner _mind.

**_That's not what I meant_**Inner sarcastically sneered.

I stayed silent.

**_Anyways, to answer your inward questions; yes. Your team is the most dysfunctional thing I have ever seen, but no. There is no way in hell that you three are a lost cause. I don't know if Sasuke will ever admit this but he cares for the two of you and that's maybe why he cracked, he feels weak because he cares._**

Again I stayed silent, only this time it was because her words were sinking in and I was accepting them.

_You do realize that if you were to one day disappear, (and I will deny _ever _saying this) but I would go insane without you._

Inner snorted, **_Of course you would; I'm fucking amazing. Now don't you have to check on your boyfriend?_**

I growled, "He's not my boyfriend!" I shouted sitting up.

Inner cackled evilly as I blushed realizing that I had shouted rather loudly and thanked the gods that mom was on a mission.

"Shut the hell up." I murmured still blushing slightly while standing in front of the mirror once more praying that I would be able to go into my world without standing in front of the mirror, _soon_.

"Shimiitakedase circus" I whispered.

I found myself standing in the middle of the ring for a second time instead of waking up on the ground.

_I'm counting this as progress._

**_Whatever, just go kiss our man better._**

I decided to ignore that comment and instead search for everyone.

**_You mean_**_**someone.**_

_Oh shut the hell up._

"Honestly Akio! Not only do you get stabbed, but you get stabbed by another Uchiha!" I heard Shiro before I saw him, which I wasn't too surprised about.

"Hey! Leave me alone old man!" I heard Shiro gasp at the insult "Besides the little brat did _not __**stab**_me, he _grazed _me. There's a difference!"

I heard Shiro scoff, "That's not what the stitches say!"

At that point I ran towards the voices skidding to halt in front of Akio who was sitting with his shirt off and a bandage around his torso (to which inner had a nosebleed) and Shiro who had his arms crossed and was reprimanding him.

"You have stitches!?" I screeched.

The two boys-

**_-You mean men._**

_-_Looked towards me surprised.

Akio watched me, "Hey don't worry it's nothing-" I cut him off, "You have stitches?!" I almost yelled.

I looked towards an amused Shiro, "He has stitches?!" I pointed my thumb towards Akio.

Shiro nodded his head, "Yes, ten to be precise." I ignored the glare Akio sent Shiro and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"This is all my fault!" I cried.

Akio's eyes widened, "H-hey, don't worry; I'll be fine!"

I rubbed my eyes with my fists, much like a child while nodding, "I know you will, but this is all because of me! If I had just _not-_"

He cut me off with a glare, which softened when he noticed my tears wouldn't stop; we didn't even notice Shiro leaving the room with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, it's _fine._ _I'm _fine." He sent me a reassuring glance and I couldn't help but hug him, being careful of his bandaged torso.

I buried my head in the crook of his neck, "I _know. _But I'm still _sorry." _I said: my voice muffled slightly.

I felt his hands wrap around my torso and him bury his face in my hair while sighing, "I don't really think you need to apologize, but if it'll make you feel any better; I forgive you."

* * *

"Are you sure about this Sakura?" Tsunade asked with a sharp, cold expression.

I nodded my head confidently "Yes. I don't want to be strong and destroy things if I can't fix them afterwards. A true shinobi should have a conscience, but know when to use it."

Once again Tsunade eyed me critically "You realize that I wouldn't go easy on you."

I nodded my head; "Yes."

"...Is there any other reason? Anything at all, even if it seems stupid." She asked with a look I couldn't decipher.

I sighed and nodded my head. "My teammates are-as much as I hate to admit it- leaving me behind."

At her and Shizune's confused looks I elaborated, "Not physically. Well I guess it could be considered physical, just -Gah! This is so hard to explain." I took a deep breath, "Let me start over."

"My teammates; they're strong. Way stronger than I am, but not only physically. Naruto; he has the nine tailed fox _sealed__** inside him**_. Not only does this boost his power by like forty percent but it also makes him so much more determined to do what's right so that he's not looked at as a demon like in his past. And because of his past he can fight almost any battle and win, since he promised to become Hokage and he "_Never brakes his promises, believe it!"._ He's one of the strongest people I know.

"And then there's Sasuke. The last Uchiha, the one everyone expects great things from. He already has his sharingan and he now has a freaking curse mark from the snake pedophile. He wants to avenge the death of his clan and that makes him so much more willing to be stronger no matter what the cost is." I looked at the ground with my bangs covering my eyes.

"I know this is probably selfish but; I don't want to be '_that girl on team 7 with Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki' _I want to have a name for myself. They will no doubt become legends, and if I don't get stronger then I will be left behind and just be known as the pink haired freak on the team with the Sharingan user, the demon container, and the copy nin. I can't do that; I want to _be _someone, someone who does great things without being helped.

"I know this is really stupid but if I don't reach my goal people won't acknowledge me. No matter what I do I'll be known as weak because I'll be in the shadows of three great men," I looked at Tsunade and bit my lip, "So please! Please help me; I don't want to be left behind."

Tsunade put her chin on her right fist and looked at me. "That was some speech kid. But I liked it. You actually remind me of myself a little bit. Sure I'll train you. We start tomorrow."

I smiled brightly and sprint out of her office yelling a, "Thanks!" over my shoulder.

_This is amazing!_

**_She's going to be a bitch for the first week you know._**

_And you weren't?_

**_Touché._**

* * *

**_Don't do it Sakura._**

_What! How can you say that? Sasuke is leaving the village, I have a chance to stop it and you're telling me not to? Why the hell not?_

I was raging right now. After Tsunade agreed to help train me as a medic Nin I took a nap in a tree and when I woke up it was dark out so I stood up and then I see Sasuke actually _leaving_ the village!

_Asses will be kicked._

**_I know this sounds irrational but listen to me. I can't explain it but this _**_needs___**_to happen. If you stop him then something will get messed up._**

_So you can tell the future now?_

**_Just trust me Sakura. Please just _**_trust me._

I stayed quiet watching Sasuke's retreating form, "Just let me say goodbye." I whispered.

I jumped from the tree and ran towards Sasuke. He immediately turned around to look at me.

I slowed down once I got close to him before coming to a complete stop a few steps away.

I bit my lip and choked back tears, "Why?" My voice cracked.

He stayed emotionless, "Go home Sakura." I shook my head, "Sasuke look at me and tell me why."

He met my gaze and sighed, "You wouldn't understand."

I let the tears fall; "I won't stop you then."

He looked genuinely surprised by my answer, "But you have to promise me one thing." I said.

He hesitated but then nodded at me, "You have to promise to never forget where you're from. It's fine if you forget the things that hurt you but you can't forget us because we're your team and your family. We love you Sasuke, we do. And you have to promise to listen to me and trust me if we ever meet again because if I'm trying to tell you something I won't lie to you. I'll always tell you the truth and you have to do the same."

Sasuke hesitated for a moment before nodding his head at me.

I gave a teary grin and jumped at him giving him a hug. He stiffened for a few seconds before putting hesitant arms around me.

I squeezed him before letting go, "I'll give you until morning to get as far as you need, okay?" I said wiping at my tears.

He nodded and turned around once again walking away.

He stopped at the gates and turned halfway to see me, "Sakura." He said. "Thank you."

I nodded my head before turning it as he disappeared into the dark.

More tears fell as I started to walk back to my house.

_I hope you're right about this inner._

**_Me too Sakura: me too._**

* * *

**To answer any questions; I felt that Sasuke leaving was Naruto's big push into training harder and stuff, I just thought that it needed to happen you know?**

**Thank you reviewers! :D**


End file.
